Take My Hand
by Tif S
Summary: A/U: Ryder and Marley have been best friends since Marley moved across the street when they were six. In high school, they end up on different tracks despite promising to be friends forever. After Ryder gets his girlfriend pregnant during their sophomore year, things take a turn. Can Ryder and Marley rediscover the friendship they thought they had lost?
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey y'all. I'm here with another Ryley story. It's my first first-person venture. This is just a little set up. It will be an eventual daddy!Ryder story and Ryley end game.**

* * *

_You can always tell a real friend: when you've made a fool of yourself, he doesn't feel you've done a permanent job. -Laurence J. Peter_

**Introduction**

Ryder's POV

There's a running joke with the guys in my family. "It all was going fine until I met the girl." Well, for me, it seemed to be the opposite, at least as a six year old. Marley Rose moved in across the street that year. We connected immediately. Our families thought we were going to get married. Seriously, it didn't even seem to matter that she was a girl. At the age where the boys in my neighborhood still thought girls had cooties, I had one of the coolest best friends on the block.

We did everything together. We went from flashlights and walkie talkies through the window to cell phones and pantomiming long after midnight… until high school.

We had illusions of course. Doesn't everyone though? We even signed up for the glee club together. Everything changed when I made the football team and met Haley West.

Marley's POV

I thought we'd conquer the world together. It was easy to think that. Ryder made it easy. I'll admit it. I even had a crush on him at a few points, but when you grow up with someone, it crosses your mind then becomes a gross and unimaginable thought, like kissing your brother. High school came next. I still remember our shared 8th grade graduation party, held in the cul-de-sac that separated our houses. We promised each other then, sitting under the Lynn brothers' tree house that we'd be friends forever. We'd still stick together no matter what. It didn't happen that way. It seemed like it at first, but then sophomore year happened and Haley West got pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, so what do you think? The story is going to start during sophomore year, and then there will be a time jump, maybe after six or seven chapters in high school. Anything you'd like to see? Predictions? Feedback? **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, here's the first official chapter. I hope you like it. This is a pretty major AU, but if I had to place the timeline, I'd say a season four and five hybrid with Finn included so, Sheldon Beiste is still Shannon Beiste, Ryder, Marley and co are sophomores. One major difference is the inclusion of a glee character that seemed to disappear without a word, so I guess you could say I'm carrying part of Sue's hurt locker mission on through this story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Marley's POV

"Are you ready for this?" Unique and I stood in front of my closet as she grinned.

I bit my lip. "I don't know why this is necessary."

Unique laughed. "Girl, that's why it so is. You need some serious style help if you're gonna avoid the blue raspberry bath." She pulled out a striped black and white quarter sleeved blouse, a gift from _him _for my birthday two years ago. She squealed. "Marley! You've been holding out on me!"

I shook my head pinning my hair back in a scrunchie. "That's not it and you know it. All that'll happen is that more clothes will be soaked."

"Mmhmm, keep talking like that and you'll never bloom Miss Rose." Unique shook her head reaching back and pulling out the scrunchie.

I scoffed. "What are you doing?"

"If you're going to land a man, you can't be hiding in caps and ponytails."

My eyes landed on the grey newsboy style cap on my bed. "How do you do that?"

Unique snatched the cap throwing it in my closet even as she grinned. "You're so predictable, it isn't hard."

"And anyway…." I grabbed my brush and began to tackle my mane. "Who said I wanted to land a man?"

An eye roll and a sigh. "Puhlease, I see the way you look out that window, like Juliet herself." She sat on my bed. "You may have been best friends once, but Honey, he runs a different way now. A year changes people. Hell high school changes people."

"He's still in glee." Ugh! I sounded so helpless, like I was just begging to be hurt.

Unique clicked her tongue. "Don't say I didn't warn you Girl."

I sighed standing up and taking one last look around my bedroom, making sure Unique was following before I turned off the light. "Let's do this."

Ryder's POV

"Hey Sport, how do you feel?" Dad stood in the doorway, playing the embarrassing dad cliche as far as it would take him, considering my girlfriend was standing just a few feet away and I was clad in nothing but my football jersey and boxers.

I gave a thumbs up through my grimace praying that Dad would get the hint and get out so I could at least finish getting ready and get few extra minutes with Haley before we had to catch the bus at the very _public_ bus stop at the corner.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead Son." He tapped the archway in the sports movie style locker room exit. Ugh! Could this get any worse? I looked over at Haley. She was giggling, oh god she was giggling. "Have fun at school."

I groaned as his footsteps became more distant.

"Come on Babe, don't be like that. I think you're dad's cute." Haley grabbed my hand as we sat on the bed.

"Exactly," I raised my eyebrows. "Aren't you supposed to be afraid of my parents?"

Haley rolled her eyes skyward, considering it before shaking her head. "I think you're supposed to be afraid of mine."

"You've got a point there." I leaned in for a quick kiss, which in true Haley fashion morphed itself into a full makeout session in less than two minutes.

The door swung open "Whoa! Little bro, get some!" I groaned. The pitfalls of being the youngest in a big family was little to no privacy.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I glared at Nick. "Or did you lose that job too?"

Nick clutched his chest. "That's cold Ry'." He leaned against the doorframe. "If you must know, I start late today."

I rolled my eyes, but bit my tongue. I could already feel Haley's daggers. I knew I'd get an earful as it was. It wasn't my fault that Nick could never finish what he started. I guess I played my role of the younger sibling a little too well for my girlfriend's liking.

"So, you're starting quarterback this year huh?" Nick hummed impressed.

"Well second to Sam Evans, but he has more conflicts than field time." I smirked. That was a half lie. He was in glee club, but so was I. Coach Beiste gave us both pretty good space when it came to competition season since she and Schue were friends. But it was most often Sam that missed the mark, being one of the lead soloists, and since those new kids Rory and Katie joined, I could cut and not be missed. At least that's what I wanted my older brother and Haley to think.

"He will be soon if that beach boy keeps missing games." Haley said.

I cringed, Sam wasn't a bad guy, we were actually friends, so why did I keep letting Haley be so mean? At least it wasn't to his face. That was something I could rest easy with.

"You'd better make sure you're on point." Nick said.

I shook my head. "I'm always on point."

Nick raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as Haley and I grabbed our backpacks and left to catch the bus.

William McKinley High School, home of the Titans and our palace. Us, being the football team. The whole social order turned my stomach, but it wasn't something anyone could change. These kind of things always found a way to revert back. That was where my thoughts were headed as I saw two of New Directions' members, my teammates, coming right toward us. I sighed. Of course, it had to be Blaine Anderson and Rory Flanagan.

"Yo Lynn!" Freddy tapped my shoulder. "Where's your head at man? Did you hear what I said?"

Freddy had been one of my best buddies since I had been officially welcomed to the football team. Hardly anyone called him Freddy though. Anyone that did got a firm right hook against a locker. Around McKinley, he was called Striker.

I shook my head. "Sorry, what was that? I guess I was out of it."

Striker sighed. "I said, we let you slide last year because you were a freshie, but it's time for you to decide. And I've got the perfect way to test you."

Test, what did that mean? My mouth went dry. I had a bad feeling about this.

Striker pushed a cup into my hands. Oh shit! No, no, no. Anything but this. I'd locker check someone. At least then, I could manage the amount of pain. But not this.

"Take your pick." Striker leaned close to my ear as I saw Rory grin. He had seen me. Turn around damn it!

"Hey! Ryder right?" Rory stopped in front of my locker even as I saw Blaine cast a sideways glance at the cup in my hand. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see that Striker had disappeared, probably hiding behind a garbage can somewhere to jump out and pin the losers in their place.

"Yeah, you got it." I smirked halfheartedly.

"Hey look, it's the leprechaun and the hobbit!" Haley shouted. She and Striker snuck behind Blaine, pinning him against a locker as Haley coated him in sticky blue liquid.

Now I had to do this. "And just to make sure you don't forget…" I pulled my hand back. It was moving on autopilot. I don't remember even seeing the drink leave the cup. The next thing I knew Rory was looking at me coated in a red tinged ice bath. He wasn't afraid though. He just looked… disappointed?

"Nice one babe." Haley walked over, pecking me on the lips. "I knew you had it in you."

I kissed her back, another autopilot move, at least at this moment. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blaine taking Rory to his locker. Blaine was experienced at taking slushie hits. My guess was he'd let Rory borrow a change of clothes before glee practice.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! So, OCs. Haley is portrayed by Shay Mitchell, Nick is portrayed by David Lambert, Ryder's Dad is portrayed by Rider Strong and Freddy "Striker" is portrayed by Jeremy Jordan. Nick is three years older than Ryder, so 19 at this point. Striker is a junior. Reviews keep me writing. I've got the next chapter already finished so if you want I can post it before the weekend if the site cooperates. Let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Quick disclaimer, just in case it wasn't obvious. I do not own glee. Not at all. The characters I own are on my profile not in the show. :p**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ryder's POV

I snuck away, leaving my class early to reach the choir room. I sighed as I realized who was waiting outside. The Leprechaun himself. He grabbed my arm.

"Ryder, wait."

"Listen Leprechaun, I don't have time for this." I tried to pull my arm away, but Rory was surprisingly strong. He should really try out for the football team.

"Drop the act Ryder, please…" he loosened his grip as I let my arm drop to the side. "I won't tell anyone."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell anyone what?" But I knew.

"About the slushie. I know about trying to fit in." He smiled. "You did what you had to do."

Oh well, this was just great! Now I felt like even more of a jerk than this morning. "Rory…"

"Don't worry about it." He held the door as the bell rang. "Better get inside. You don't want anyone to see us talking."

I took a seat next to Sam Evans, one of my only actual friends in the club.

"Dude, why were you talking to Rory?" So much for Rory's plan.

I shrugged, but apparently Sam could see something in my face.

"Ryder… you're kidding right?" I tried to turn away, but Sam grabbed the back of my chair, hard. He leaned toward me, letting his voice drop to a whisper on account of everyone was coming in now. "You _slushied_ him didn't you?"

I pushed his hand away. "Not all of us get a seniority pass Evans."

"Dude…" Sam's eyes were saucers. "That's messed up."

Easy for Sam to say. He was a senior, went to McKinley during the reign of Finn Hudson, but Finn had graduated two years ago. There was no one to be the bridge between worlds anymore. Even though he had come back, he was a teacher, on a completely different plane from us. He had about as much power as Mr. Schue when it came to keeping order.

"Hey Sam." Blaine tapped the back of Sam's chair, staring at me. It was a contest, who would blink first? As I expected, it was Blaine.

Sam looked at me as if apologizing before he turned to his friend and began an animated conversation about Star Wars fanfiction. Even as a jock, Sam was such a geek.

I turned to the front of the room and saw her: Marley Rose. I wanted to say something… but even a 'how was your summer?' was too risky. I hadn't talked to her since the last month of freshman year, aside from the expected conversations when we crossed paths in the neighborhood with our parents. Any other time, it never extended past a covert nod. Don't ask me why. I don't even think I'd be able to answer.

She looked so different. Her hair was down today, framing her face and the old cap she hadn't taken off since middle school was noticeably absent. The next thing I noticed was her top. I smiled hiding it in a cough. It was the top I had picked out for her as a birthday gift when she turned 14. The fact that she still had it was strange, but really nice.

_Lynn, you have a girlfriend. Stop staring you moron!_

I glanced down at the floor before Marley could notice me, only half listening as Mr. Schue droned on about power couples of the 80s or something equally irrelevant.

Marley's POV

Walking into the choir room always gave me a sense of relief. It was a small oasis in the jungle of our high school. I had heard the noises, the same heavy load jokes that I had heard since I started at this school, the same high school where my mom worked as lunch lady. It still bothered me, even after all this time, but what bothered me more is that it came from Ryder's table. There wasn't even an inkling of the boy I remembered, the one who in eighth grade would have stopped them in their tracks. I didn't see him laughing as hard as the others, but I didn't see him stop it either.

It was unsurprising when I felt the eyes on me, his eyes. He always looked, but he never said a word, not even a 'hey how are you?'. He just looked.

I didn't search him out, keeping my eyes on the back of Jake's head. I knew if I didn't, I would end up looking at him and then I'd go over and try to talk to him. It would just lead to pain for the both of us.

I sat down in between Rory and Jake. "Hey Marley, how was your Summer?" Jake tapped me on the hand.

"Fine."

"Marls..." Jake prodded. "There's gotta be more than that. What gives? No big exciting vacation to Disneyland?"

I smiled. "Well unless you consider Nonna Rose's house in Indiana the Magic Kingdom."

Jake laughed. "If your Nonna's spaghetti is anything like your mom's than hell yes."

I bumped his shoulder. "You're such a dork Puckerman." I turned to Rory. "How about you Rory? How was your Summer?"

"G….good. I visited my family in Ireland" His teeth were chattering slightly. On impulse, I grabbed his arm, shutting my eyes in disgust as my hand came away cold and sticky.

"Rory, what happened?"

He said nothing. Jake's nostrils flared. He could guess as well as me.

"Rory, did you get hit?"

Again no response, but the way he glanced down to the floor was enough for Jake. He was up and out of his seat before I could stop him.

Oh god. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a nasty cliffhanger I know, I know. So what did you think? Criticism, feedback, predictions or suggestions for what you want to see next? Also most of the character edits are now up on my profile, check it out if you're so inclined. Just a quick tease, next chapter involves Ryder doing something surprising, but not entirely unexpected. Any ideas? Leave them in a review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, here with chapter 3. Ryder might come across as a bit of a jerk in this chapter, fair warning, but there is method to my madness. Also do you have any songs you want to see later in the story? There'll be at least a few moments where songs are involved before and after the time jump. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

Marley's POV

I was frozen to my seat. I couldn't move, not even as Jake slammed into Sam and Ryder's chairs.

"What the hell Puckerman?" Sam jumped to his feet. His voice was calm, but his fists were at his sides clenched and ready. Not so for Ryder.

Ryder pushed him, hard. Unique and Katie could barely jump up and out of the way before Jake was falling into the chairs. Blaine helped Jake up before jumping into the fray himself. It was a mess, I had lost track of who was hitting who at this point as Rory stared open mouthed.

"HEY!" Finn and Mr. Schue ran across the choir room, each grabbing one of them. Finn held Ryder back as Sam and Mr. Schue pinned Jake and Blaine's arms behind their backs.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Finn said.

Rory sighed. I looked at Unique who nodded. We both grabbed one of his arms guiding him out of the choir room.

Ryder's POV

"My office… now!" Mr. Schue was stone faced as he looked at all of us in turn. This wasn't good. They'd call my parents, just like they'd call Jake, Sam and Blaine's. I'd never live it down. I'd be grounded for life and then resurrected and grounded again if Mom had anything to do with it.

We walked in silence into Mr. Schue's office. It was all I could do not to meet their eyes, keep my cool.

"What happened back there?" Mr. Schue asked.

Jake huffed. "One of these boneheads slushied Rory." Jake looked between Sam and I with a glare that could melt ice in Antarctica.

Sam's eyes widened as he lifted his hands in a 'don't look at me' gesture. I cursed under my breath. This was just great. I guess there was no code of silence here.

"Ryder?" Finn looked at me, incredulous. "You _slushied _someone?" I guess my taking a free pass freshman year made everyone think I was different. I thought so too, until today.

"Just so you're aware," Mr. Schue looked at each of us. "You will all be getting calls made to your parents."

"But Mr. Schue…" Blaine was the only one protesting: surprise, surprise. The rest of us had been through the drill before one way or another.

"Fighting is inexcusable. No matter the reason."

"He's got some serious blinders on." I heard Jake mutter. I couldn't help but agree. Sometimes it seemed like Mr. Schuester had never been a teenager.

"You can go." He nodded to each of us as we walked out the door.

* * *

"Ryder… wait a minute." I continued walking, not turning around. I was already late for practice as it was. "Ryder!"

I turned. "What Mr. Hudson?" He knew I wasn't in the mood. Finn had been the one who asked me and Marley to join freshman year at the activities fair. No one ever called him by his "teacher title" since so many of the members had known him as a classmate. It didn't seem natural, but I was miffed and feeling a bit smart alecky.

"Mind if I go with you?"

I shrugged. I had a feeling Finn wouldn't give me an option. He jogged so he was walking in step next to me.

"So what's the deal?" Finn asked.

"There's no deal Mr. Hudson. None at all." I gave a sarcastic smile. "You should know that better than anyone."

"Dude," Finn stepped in front of me. "What you did back there. That wasn't cool."

I sighed. I felt a little bit of my mask breaking. "I know…"

"Stay back with me for a bit. I wanna talk. I'm sure Coach won't mind." Finn clapped me on the shoulder.

Marley's POV

We walked to an empty classroom. Rory sat himself on top of a desk. "I told him I wouldn't say anything."

Unique was baffled. "Excuse me? What in the world possessed you to do such a thing?"

Rory shrugged. "He doesn't seem all bad. He didn't even seem like he wanted to do it."

I knew how that felt. I didn't think Ryder was all bad either. But what did that say about me, that I felt sorry for him even after he did all that? "He still did it though."

Rory nodded giving a lopsided grin. "That's true. How do you stand this stuff? I can't feel anything but cold."

"Just keep your head down, and it probably won't happen again." I replied.

"And for the love of the all that's good, do not talk to the football players." Unique said.

Rory looked at me. I think he was as confused as I had been when I'd been told the same thing the last month of my freshman year. That was just after I'd been slushied for the first time. It was also when I had met Unique. She was in the bathroom cleaning up her own slushie mess when I walked in. When I asked what had happened and offered to help, that sealed things for us. We'd been friends ever since.

"Do you know what you're going to sing?" Unique asked.

We all laughed. We weren't even sure what this week's lesson was.

Ryder's POV

Finn sat on one of the locker room benches tapping the side next to him. I was looking around. If Striker came in, I'd be dead. No sign of any of the team, not even Sam. Coach had sent them out to do laps once Finn had told her. Only Sam knew the real reason. She didn't send me out, but I wish she had, at least then the running would make me forget.

"Look Ryder," Finn said. "I know exactly what you're going through, but those dudes are bad news."

I rolled my eyes. "You're saying I shouldn't hang out with the team?"

"No." Finn shook his head. "I'm saying, don't be exactly like them."

"Thanks for trying man, but no deal. You've been outside things for too long." I sighed. "It's different than it was for you. No one cares about the stupid glee club anymore. You guys were a one-hit wonder." I stood up and began jogging toward the field.

"Ry!"

I didn't turn around. I only half-believed what I had said, but it was the truth. New Directions had won _one _national championship. That didn't mean anything. It gave them immunity for one week. If I stayed any longer, I didn't know what would happen.

* * *

I ate dinner, but didn't taste any of it. I had a feeling my parents had gotten the call while I was at practice, because there was no conversation. My parents, between the two of them, enjoy forcing us to talk. They still treat us like we're fifth graders.

"How was your first day back?" Ok, it's pretty bad when my older brother has to be the one to start a conversation. He never talks to me during dinner unless Mom makes him.

"Fine." I poked my fork into the chicken. "How was work?"

"Fantastic." Nick grinned folding his hands behind his head. "The kids love me." Nick's new job involved helping out at a rec center.

"Yeah, but do your coworkers?" This came from Dad.

Nick shrugged. "You win some, you lose some."

"Nicholas!" Mom laughed.

"I'm working on it. No one can resist the charm for long."

"Ego check." I coughed.

"Reality check." Nick shoved me. "Who's the one in trouble here?"

"Shut up!" I shoved back.

Dad sighed, slamming his hand on the table. "Knock it off!"

We stopped, but refused to look at each other. Mom stood and began clearing the table.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Dad looked at both of us, but his eyes rested longest on me. I couldn't look at him.

"I was teasing." Nick sighed. "He's the one who snapped."

"It doesn't matter." Dad said. "It stops now. Nick, go help your mother."

"Thanks a lot moron."

Once he was gone, it was just dad and me. I had a flashback to being eight years old and sitting at this same spot after Marley and I had thrown pop cans at Brittany Pierce's cat through the window. I guess trouble just found me even after all this time.

"We got a call from your choir teacher." Dad sat across from me rubbing his temple. "You threw a cold slush at someone's face?"

"He's not my teacher anymore." I said this to my knees.

"Ryder… look at me." Dad tapped the table. "What do you mean he's not your teacher anymore?"

"I quit!"

Dad nodded. "Okay… let's say that this has any relevance to the fact that you_ threw a cold beverage _ at someone. Why?"

I shrugged. "It's not fun anymore."

Dad chuckled. "That's a lie and you know it. You love singing."

I sighed. He was right. This act couldn't fool him for much longer. I was barely fooling myself. "When I was seven."

"We'll come back to whether you're lying or not later pal." Dad crossed his arms. "Why would you throw a slushie at someone?"

I shrugged. "He's a geek."

"Jesus…" Dad rubbed the side of his face. "When I was a kid we only had to worry about wedgies and swirlies."

I smirked, but it quickly fell when I caught Dad's eye.

"I really expect more out of you. God damn it Ry'! I thought we taught you better." Dad shook his head.

I shut my eyes leaning back on the chair as I finally felt the guilt sink in. Why had I done it? Why had Rory not joined the fight later on? God knows I would have deserved it. Most importantly, what was I going to do on Monday? It wasn't as simple as Finn and my dad seemed to think.

"You're excused." Dad said.

I pushed myself away from the table and walked out the back door. I had to clear my head.

Marley's POV

I was sitting in my bedroom doing homework, algebra specifically. It made almost no sense, but that could have been because I was distracted.

"Sweetheart…" Mom knocked on the door. I turned as she let herself in. She was carrying a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "How was your first day?"

"Okay." I took a cookie.

"That's it?" Mom smiled. "Just okay?'

I sighed. If anyone would understand, it'd be my mom. "I saw him again, Ryder."

Mom placed the plate on my desk before she peeked out my window. I glanced up too. "He's been out and about an awful lot huh?" Ryder was crossing the street on the opposite side of the block, probably walking to the public bus stop. "Did he say anything?"

I shook my head. "He slushied the new kid, the one who just moved from Ireland."

Mom sighed. " Rory? I would have never thought Ryder would go down that way."

That made two of us.

"Oh Baby…" Mom pulled me into a hug. "Time is a funny thing. I mean, if I had it my way, you'd still be that little six year old singing Billy Joel into my hairbrush." She took her face into my hands. "But if it weren't for time changing us, we'd never grow as people."

I frowned. "So, you're saying that Ryder being a jerk is going to help him be better?"

"I can't speak for the Lynns Marley, but we raised you two together. They're good people. They'll keep him on track." She kissed my forehead before standing and walking out the door.

I thought over what she'd said as the X's and Y's blurred on my paper. We were teenagers. People always said we made a bunch of mistakes before we straightened out and grew up. I couldn't help hoping that maybe that was all that was happening with Ryder. Even though it was wavering, I still had hope my best friend was in there somewhere. Was it stupid? I wasn't sure.

* * *

** A/N: Poor Marley. I had to fit Millie Rose in somehow. Next to Burt Hummel she's one of the best TV parents I've seen in the glee-verse :) Any guesses as to where Ryder's going? How do you think Marley's going to deal? Unfortunately this is the last prewritten chapter so updates will be a little slower coming. I'm also thinking of starting a oneshot collection for glee and one for the fosters sometime soon. If you have any ideas or prompts for those feel free to PM. :) Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. A lot of the focus is on Marley for this chapter. I do not own glee, I do not own any songs or any characters you recognize. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ryder's POV

I stepped off of the bus and pulled out my cell phone sending a text before beginning to walk toward the playground. If I was lucky, they'd be around.

**We'll be out there in a sec bro. ** The reply was quick, almost as if Striker had been expecting me to show up.

The playground wasn't in the best condition. Striker lived in a ratty part of town, and the playground was pretty close to his house. No kids really played there, which I had found odd at first. Then I realized why. The teenagers were animals. The first day Striker brought me over Slim Jim, who was Striker's third cousin twice removed or something like that, had spit on a ten year old: pinned him to the ground and spit. The only positive is that it was a guaranteed quiet zone, because all the neighborhood kids were terrified of Slim Jim.

"Look who it is!" The guy in question was seated on the jungle gym. "How're ya kid?" Jim jumped down and held out a hand. I took it.

"I'm alright." A total lie. The truth is I had been hoping Jim would've stayed home. I liked Striker, but to say Jim was abrasive would be an understatement to put out all understatements. According to Striker, he was a transplant from Brooklyn, and it showed. He was a complete contrast to Lima Ohio. He was a twenty-something with the mentality of a fourteen year old.

"You wanna smoke?" Jim held out a cigarette.

I put up my hands. "No thanks man."

"It gets rid of stress like that." he snapped his fingers as I scrunched my face.

"What happened to boxing?" I struggled to tease him. Do you know how hard it is to tease someone you don't even like?

"Still on the table." Jim smiled holding out the cig yet again. "This is just quicker."

I shook my head as I stuck in an earbud. "Not for me."

"Whatever, your loss." Jim took a drag.

I sighed as the song on my iPod switched. The song was familiar. I honestly wasn't even sure why it was still on here. It had been a song that Marley and I had auditioned with for glee. Even my music collection was mocking me.

"Yo, wazzup?" Striker hollered. "The party can start!" I saw him and Haley walking over. He pulled a pack out of his backpack. I leaned over and sighed when I realized what it was. "Help yourself."

I pulled a can undoing the tab. What the hell. I'd take the bus again anyway.

"Bottoms up." Haley sang.

Marley's POV

"Marley, Marley, please, please please tell me you're coming tonight!" Unique was screaming into my ear through the cell phone. "I cannot be stuck with Miss Bitch Cohen Chang and still manage to mingle."

I laughed. It was the glee mixer, something that Blaine had managed to help start up with Dalton Academy. Mr. Schuester thought that after the whole thing where Blaine had been slushied with rock salt that scratched his cornea (something I still couldn't believe had actually happened. Tina swore it was true.) that our two clubs had to get to know each other minus "the meddling weasel Sebastian". Those were again Tina's words. That's what made this mixer an annual thing. "Tina's not bad." I bit my lip. "She's just… honest."

"You are much too nice."

"That's why you all love me."

"Be by you in five Honey."

"I'll be ready." I hung up throwing my cell phone onto the bed.

I thought again of what to sing for the mixer. I had been scrolling through my iPod late last night and was torn between two songs. I played the first choice again and smiled as I finished getting ready. I'd found it.

* * *

The mixer was held in a hall that the Warbler council had rented, or so they'd said. I had a feeling it had more to do with Blaine's mom. She had an important job and was able to pull some strings. When I'd asked Blaine for more details, he didn't say much. That started the inside joke that maybe the whole Nightbird thing he and Sam had going was more than just a game and that he was like Bruce course it caused him to blush like mad making us all crack up.

"What are you guys gonna play tonight?" Blaine asked.

I grinned. "I'm not telling. But you guys'll like it."

Blaine pouted. "Come on Marley. Tell us."

I shook my head.

"Marls', spill it!" Jake said.

"Not even for you." I crossed my arms. "You guys are going to have to wait until after the Warblers."

"Not fair!" Tina stuck her tongue out.

Jake's eyes narrowed as he saw someone across the room. "Look who's here." We turned to see Sam.

"Jake…" I put a hand on his arm. "Be nice."

Sam smiled as he saw us, jogging over. "Hey guys!"

Jake nodded, not saying anything. I had a feeling it was for the best.

"I texted Rory with directions." Sam said. "He and Katie are on their way."

I hid a smirk behind my hand as Jake's expression softened. If Sam didn't like Rory, why would he have his cell number?

"Do my eyes deceive me or is this Blaine Warbler I see?" A male voice spoke from behind me as I saw Blaine break into a full grin.

"No way! Thad!" Blaine walked over as I stepped to the side and turned around to get a good look. The boy had dark hair and dark brown eyes that lit up when he smiled. "I thought you graduated."

Thad nodded. "I did, but I still come around to see how the Warblers are doing, plus…" He stepped aside to reveal a boy around my age. He was holding a walker. "I have a favor to ask."

Blaine smiled as we all walked to an empty table. I looked at the boy. He had dusty blondish-brown hair and wore white t-shirt and black pants. I noticed he seemed to be struggling to keep up, so I slowed my pace to walk in step.

"Hey, I'm Marley."

The boy blinked and smiled. "Eli." He looked down at his feet. "You could've stayed with your friends."

I shrugged. "I know, but I figured I'd keep you company."

"Thanks." He looked at me. "So you go to McKinley?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm a sophomore. I've been in the New Directions since my freshman year."

"Cool. Is it a good school?"

I nodded. "It's okay. _Most_ people are nice." I looked over at him. "How about you? Do you go to Dalton?"

"I did." He looked over to where Blaine and Thad were talking. "But it's complicated. That's why my cousin's talking to Blaine."

"Right." We had finally reached the table. I pulled out a chair for Eli and looked at my friends. "Guys, this is Eli."

"I'm Sam." Sam held out a fist which Eli pounded with a grin.

"Yo wazzup homie." Artie wheeled himself over. He must have gotten here when we were heading to the table. "I'm Artie."

"Tina." Tina waved.

"The name's Unique, and don't forget it." Unique smiled.

"Jake, what's up man?" Jake stood holding out his hand for Eli to shake.

"And you already know Blaine I'm guessing." I said.

"Good to meet you." Eli nodded.

We were talking for a while, already at the laughing and goofing point of things when reverb from a microphone stopped our conversation cold.

"Glad that got your attention." Thad stood on the stage. "Now without further delay… The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The acapella beat started and Unique, Tina and I grinned. We all loved this song.

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)_

_This hit_

_That ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer_

_That white gold_

_This one, for them hood girls_

_Them good girls_

_Straight masterpieces_

_Stylin', while in_

_Livin' it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_Break it down_

_Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

_Stop_

_Wait a minute_

_Fill my cup put some liquor in it_

_Take a sip, sign a check_

_Julio! Get the stretch!_

_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_

_If we show up, we gon' show out_

_Smoother than a fresh jar o' Skippy_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)_

_Bitch, say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_Break it down_

_Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)_

_Girl said your hallelujah (whoo)_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me, just watch (come on)_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

_Before we leave_

_Let me tell y'all a lil' something_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Come on, dance_

_Jump on it_

_If you sexy then flaunt it_

_If you freaky then own it_

_Don't brag about it, come show me_

_Come on, dance_

_Jump on it_

_If you sexy then flaunt it_

_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me, just watch (come on)_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_

_Uptown Funk you up_

_Aaaaaaow!_

_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

The hall erupted. Clearly, when we weren't preparing to slay each other in competitions there was some mutual respect. Mr. Schuester's mission was working.

Thad walked over. "You ready Marley?"

I nodded as Jake gave me a thumbs up. Sam and Artie had already started hollering.

Thad and I walked to the stage. "And now, for your listening pleasure, Miss Marley Rose from the New Directions."

I walked onto center stage and grabbed the microphone.

_I'll make this painless, try to be sweet_

_I could break your heart any day of the week_

_Squeeze life out of you, wrap you in sheets_

_I could break your heart any day of the week_

_I could break your heart any day of the week_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, I'll make you nervous_

_Thursday, Friday, Saturday, do not disturb us_

_Sunday rolls around but that's another story_

_It gets a little boring_

_I hold on to you, you hold on to me_

_I could break your heart any day of the week_

_Let the walls chalk, let the floorboards creak_

_I could break your heart any day of the week_

_Those calendar girls they've got nothing on me_

_I could break your heart any day of the week_

_I could break your heart any day of the week_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, I'll make you nervous_

_Thursday, Friday, Saturday, do not disturb us_

_Sunday rolls around but that's another story_

_It gets a little boring_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday I'll make you nervous_

_Thursday, Friday, Saturday do not disturb us_

_Sunday rolls around but that's another story_

_It gets a little boring_

_I could turn you on, I could turn the other cheek_

_And it would break your heart any day of the week_

_And it would break your heart any day of the week_

_I could break your heart any day of the week_

_I could break your heart any day of the week_

_I could break your heart any day of the week_

* * *

**A/N: Ooh Ryder's drinking. What do you think this'll mean for him? Okay so in this chapter we met Slim Jim portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe and Eli who is portrayed by Cody Christian. The songs in this chapter are Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars and I Could Break Your Heart Any Day of the Week by Mandy Moore. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey here with chapter 5. This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Ryder's POV

The next day brought with it a splitting headache. It felt like someone was slamming nails into my skull. I could barely open my eyes without it feeling like they were burning.

"Babe," A kiss on my lips caused me to open my eyes. It freaking hurt. Haley was on top of me. We were in her bedroom, in the bed together. Crap, what had happened? Then another thought. I never went home last night.

"Jeez Hale! I sat up as the room flipped. Too fast. I took a deep breath. "What did we do?"

She looked at me glassy eyed as she giggled trying to plant more kisses. She must have still been buzzed. I pushed her away. She pouted. "What do you mean? We had fun."

I shook my head. I felt sick to my stomach. I was already in massive trouble about the slushie. Now I let myself get drunk and dumb. I pulled on my clothes, not saying a word even as Haley was pulling my arm. I had to call my brother.

"Ryder, stay!" She sighed. "You're just gonna get in more trouble if you leave."

Exactly. I was only putting off the inevitable, so I had to get out. I put my cell phone to my ear. "Nick… where are you at?"

Nick sounded annoyed. I didn't blame him. "Ryder, what the hell? Where were _you_ last night?"

"Listen…" I winced. The nails again.

"No! You listen. Mom's been worried sick dude. She didn't sleep at all last night. Dad couldn't even tell her where you were because you didn't tell him."

"Can you pick me up? I'm at Haley's. I'll text you the address." I said it all in a rush while he paused for breath.

"Whatever Ryder." The line went dead.

"Ryder?" Haley grabbed my hand.

"Just leave me alone Hale." I sighed getting up from the bed and walking out the bedroom door.

* * *

Nick's nose wrinkled as I got in the car. "Dude, were you drinking?"

I shrugged leaning against the window.

"I can smell it on you!"

"Yeah Sherlock I was. If you knew, why'd you even ask?" I sighed.

"Oh how the roles have reversed." Nick sang.

It was true. I remember Nick walking in late a lot when I was younger. When Marley and I used to have backyard campouts, we'd see him trying to sneak in through the living room window. He was never driving, even when he had gotten his license. Now I knew why.

"I bet you're just loving this." I huffed.

Nick smirked. "It's not bad. But seriously, what were you thinking?"

Oh, he would love what I told him next. " Apparently we slept together."

That's when he pulled over. "You're kidding right?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"You don't… you don't…? You let yourself get blackout drunk?" Nick sighed. "Ry'."

"Says the king of blackouts."

Nick groaned. "I am not covering this for you." He started driving again. "They're gonna kill you, you know that right?"

I nodded putting my head in my hands. My stomach flipped. "Pull over…"

I opened the car door and proceeded to vomit on the curb.

"Little brother's first hangover."

"Shut up!"

Marley's POV

I woke up to the doorbell and voices downstairs. I put on slippers and headed down to see what was going on, standing on the steps.

"Millie…" Mrs. Lynn stood at the door. "Did Ryder come by? I know it's a long shot, it's just, well, he didn't come home last night." Then she started crying right there in Mom's arms.

"Sara," Mr. Lynn was there too. "Nick said he went out to try and find him. I'm sure they'll be fine."

I sighed. What could have made Ryder worry his parents like that? I felt a sudden surge of anger.

Mom turned around and saw me on the steps. "Marley! Come down here Hon."

"Yeah Mom?" I avoided eye contact with the Lynns.

"I know you went to that glee club party with your friends last night. Was Ryder there?"

I thought back. Eventually, Rory and Katie had shown up, but Ryder hadn't come at all. I shook my head. "No. He wasn't." I finally allowed myself to look at Ryder's parents. "Sorry Mrs. Lynn."

"That okay Mar'," Mr. Lynn said. "Did you talk to him at all? Did he call you?"

I shook my head again.

"Why don't you come in and sit?" Mom said. "I've got tea and coffee. We'll see as soon as Nick pulls up."

"Thanks Millie." Mrs. Lynn said.

I'm not even sure how to describe the awkwardness, sitting across from my ex-best friend's parents who I used to almost consider my own, watching as Mrs. Lynn squeezed her husband's hand. I should have known something, been able to help them. I would have too, if this had been six years ago. Now I didn't even know how to start a conversation. _Your kid's turned into a jerk_ wasn't exactly a good icebreaker. Luckily Mr. Lynn did that for me.

"So how's school Marley?"

"I'm doing well." I replied. My tongue felt like there was a rock on it. "I managed a B on my last algebra test."

He smiled. "Still not a math fan huh?"

"Numbers still feel like Greek." The laughter came naturally. Greg Lynn always seemed to have a way of talking to everyone that ended with them happy and continuing the conversation, something I remember Ryder being good at too. "I don't know how they expect us to deal with the math much less the variables. X's and Y's belong in English."

"You'll figure it out." Mr. Lynn said. "You just have to tackle it like you and Ryder used to tackle Nick. Take those numbers by surprise with your brain power."

"You're probably right."

Mr. Lynn pulled his phone, looking down with a frown. "Nick has Ryder." He typed out a response. "I told him we were here. I hope that's okay Millie."

Mom smiled. "Of course. I'd love to see my boys again." I grimaced. Mom used to call Nick and Ryder her boys. I don't know how they would take it this time around.

"Well it was great seeing our girl again." Mrs. Lynn put a hand on my knee, picking up the punchline.

"You're always welcome." Mom replied as a knock sounded on the door. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap. So Ryder and Marley are going to see each other again next chapter... with their parents and Nick. How do you think that's going to play out? Ryder's Mom, Sara Lynn, is portrayed by Danielle Fishel. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, next chapter for you. This chapter came easily, but was hard to write. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ryder's POV

Nick parked across the street in front of the Roses' house. I looked at him. "Why are we parking here?"

"It's where Mom and Dad are." he snapped. "It was the first place they thought to look."

"The Roses'?"

"Obviously."

"But… I haven't been here since…"

Nick sighed already knocking. "I get it bro, but we're here. So either get out and show your face or I'm going to drag you in by your ear like Mom."

I got out holding my hands up. "Dude… what crawled up your butt?"

"Don't even get me started."

I groaned. How was I going to do this? Here I was having to see my former best friend and her mom and I was hungover. Not to mention my Mom and Dad would read me the riot act. They'd probably do it right here too. They used to when we were kids.

"Oh my goodness. Nick?" Mrs. Rose opened the door, seeing Nick first. "And Ryder? Sara! Greg!" She ushered us in not taking her eyes off of me. "Your parents have been worried sick."

I kept my eyes on my shoes even as Nick slapped me on the shoulder. " Well I found him Mrs. Rose, so they don't have to worry anymore." Rub it in.

"I'm very glad you did." Mrs. Rose smiled before she walked back into the kitchen. "Marley! Come say hello."

Oh god, Marley was home. I glanced up as she walked in. She was in her pajamas and pink slippers with purple pom poms on the toes. I grinned. It was cute.

"Hey Marley, how've you been?" Nick asked.

Marley smiled. "Hi Nick. I've been good." She looked at me. "Ryder."

I waved. "Hi Marley."

She pursed her lips before walking over and slapping me on the arm, hard. Nick covered his mouth with his hand.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I rubbed my arm cringing. "Nice to see you too Rose."

She glared. "Do you know that your mom was crying here?"

Mom had been crying? Way to go Lynn. I guess I wouldn't win a son of the year award any time soon.

"Ryder! Oh my god Ryder." Speaking of. Mom ran over and pulled me in a hug before slapping me on the head. "Why didn't you call?"

"Busy." I shrugged.

She pulled away crossing her arms. "You were drinking?"

Was the alcohol really that strong? Who was I kidding, of course it was.

"Ryder!" Dad sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"Wasn't." I shrugged again.

"Damn right you weren't!" Dad shouted. "Do you know what can happen when you drink? Especially at your age."

I saw Marley wince. Didn't Dad realize she was there? He did, but I don't think he cared. I nodded feeling another wave of nausea.

"Hopefully the hangover will be punishment enough." Dad said. "But just in case, straight home after glee for two weeks. No football practice and no hanging out."

"But Dad!"

He shook his head. "I'll tell your coaches. Maybe those "geeks" will teach you a thing or two about self-respect."

I clenched my fists pushing Nick out of the way as I walked out the Roses' front door. "You suck!"

Marley's POV

I watched Ryder storm out as a feeling of total embarrassment overwhelmed me. I couldn't even look at them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Marley." Mrs. Lynn sighed as she walked over and gave me a hug. "He isn't always this stubborn."

Nick snorted. "You're in denial Ma."

I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't help but agree with still saw Ryder through scarlet glasses, the kind only a mother has. She didn't see him in the halls when he was with those guys, never directly doing anything, but not stopping it either. She didn't see the difference the way I did.

Mr. Lynn frowned. "Just give him time. Maybe not being with his friends will let Ryder finally come back to himself."

"I hope you're right Mr. Lynn." I shut my eyes as I let myself fall onto the couch. "I really do."

* * *

Monday came in a flash. I know a lot of people say that, but after the weekend I'd had, it sure felt like it. I found Unique, Blaine and Rory waiting by the lockers along with Eli. i guess he had transferred here.

"Hey Marley, how was the rest of your weekend?" Blaine asked.

"Don't even get me started Blaine Warbler." I saw Eli smirk. I had picked up on the nickname and could not resist.

"Well now we have to!" Unique grinned. "You can not just leave it at that."

I proceeded to explain about Ryder and how he had ended up at my house, the trouble he'd gotten into leaving out specifics, and the punishment his dad had imposed. I'm not normally one to vent, but I needed to get this out and to warn them so it wasn't a repeat of last week.

"You can't be serious!" Blaine's jaw set. I saw Rory duck his head.

"It doesn't seem so bad." Eli said. Everyone's head whipped around at once. "I mean from what Thad's told me, your members drop in and out a lot. The more you have the better right?"

"We'd be better off with less." Blaine sighed. "Marley, you have history in 402 right?"

I nodded.

"Can you show Eli?" Blaine asked. "I'd do it myself but I have class on a completely different floor."

"Of course."

Blaine looked at Eli who groaned. " Anderson, I'll be fine. I'm not made of glass." This last part was mumbled as we went our separate ways.

Ryder's POV

"So I heard you and Haley got it on." Striker grinned. "Dude got game." He held out his fist and when I didn't pound looked at me."What's up man?" We began walking to my class.

"I got totally busted Saturday night." I said. "Now I can't come to practice for two weeks. I've gotta sing my feelings out."

"Wait, what?" he stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad called Coach Beiste. If I come to practice, she's gonna call my parents. If I don't show up to glee club, the coach is gonna call my parents."

"Aw dude!" Striker laughed. "That's so lame. Dedicate a song to me."

"Shut up."

We looked up and saw Marley and some kid with a walker. Striker grinned. "I know what'll cheer you up."

Before I could blink or even reply, Striker had slammed the kid into the wall rolling the walker across the hall. I winced as it hit a locker. Marley's eyes found mine almost immediately. Seriously? Things could not get any worse.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I'm evil. I don't like it, but it had to happen :( Any predictions? What do you think Marley will do? How about Eli? Next chapter has glee practice, Eli's audition and maybe some more Haley and Ryder. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, back with the next chapter. Fair warning, there is a tiny bit of language in this chapter. It was an interesting chapter to write. Hope you like.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Marley's POV

One minute Eli was asking me a question about Mr. Schuester and the history class and the next he was slammed against the wall by Freddy "Striker" Davis. I didn't have to be a genius to know Ryder was here too. Like usual, just standing dumbstruck. I glared before walking over to Eli, pushing the older boy out of the way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I pushed Freddy again. I had a death wish obviously if the boy's glare was any indication

"Look it's the circus freak's daughter." Freddy grabbed me by the wrist squeezing hard. "You better stop it sweetheart, I'm the only strongman around here."

I scoffed. "Oh real mature Freddy. What, did you learn that insult during story time?" I definitely had a death wish.

"You little bitch!" Freddy pinned me against a locker. I did the only thing I could, the only valuable thing I had learned from tussles with my best friend's brother. I kicked him between the legs.

Ryder's POV

I saw the walker laying sideways at the same moment I saw Striker collapse to his knees. What had Marley done? I caught myself smirking. She'd always been tougher than she looked. I saw the kid struggling to get up, holding the wall. I couldn't let him keep doing that. I grabbed the walker rolling it carefully until I was face to face with him. I felt Striker's eyes on me, but this was more important.

"Here." I placed it in front of him.

He smiled. "Thanks."

I gave a slight nod watching as he and Marley walked toward the history classroom, the same class I had to be at in five minutes.

Striker pounced on me. "What was that? You wussing out on me Lynn?"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't sign up for _that_."

"You want a spot on the team, you don't give losers like that the time of day." He pushed me. "Got it?"

I shook my head pushing him back. "Last time I checked, you weren't Coach. And what you did, that's crossing the line! There's a line you don't cross and you crossed it dude."

"I can say the same for you pal." He glared bumping me against a locker as he walked away. "Watch yourself."

I sighed as I sat in my desk, the adrenaline receding, but not the anger. It was my last period of the day, so I should have been relieved. I was terrified. Battle lines had been drawn and I felt like Benedict Arnold.

"Hey," I felt a tap on my shoulder. It came from the desk behind mine. I turned around. It was the kid from earlier "I just wanted to say thanks… again."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm Eli."

"Good to meet you."

"How about you?" Eli smiled. "You have a name?"

"Ryder."

His face changed, almost like recognition. I followed his gaze to Marley's seat. Apparently I was known to this new kid. "You're coming to glee club right?"

Oh wow, Marley must have told him about Saturday. Who else had she told? I nodded.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you there."

The bell couldn't go off soon enough.

* * *

I was dropping off my books before I had to go to the choir room when I saw Haley.

"Hey Ryder," Haley stopped in front of my locker. I focused on putting books away, deliberately taking them one at a time as she continued. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about what happened. I know you're pissed, and you think I took advantage of you, and it's not cool. What I did."

I sighed. "I don't _think_ anything Hale." I slammed the door shut, turning to face her. "I don't remember what exactly happened, and that scares the fuck out of me. How could you let me drink that much?"

Haley bit her lip grabbing my shoulders. "I know I shouldn't have, but you seemed really upset. You were getting better, loosening up. I liked it, and I could tell you did too."

I felt myself going along with it leaning in. I still didn't think what she did was cool, but I didn't want us to end the day upset. "That doesn't make it right. But I understand." I kissed her on the forehead.

"Good." Haley kissed me back. "Dinner at Breadstix later?"

I made a face. "I can't. I'm kinda grounded."

She kissed me on the nose. " Since when has that stopped you?"

Marley's POV

"Are you sure you want to do this? You're not hurt too bad?" Between Blaine and I, Eli must have been getting annoyed. I could see it in the way he clutched the handles of his walker with white knuckles.

"It's just a few bruises. I've had worse." Eli continued to brush it off despite light wincing. "I may have been a warbler and they may be all cirque du freak with their dancing now, but we used to be a stool choir."

"You're right." Blaine laughed. "Sorry, we're just worried."

"Well don't, not this much."

"Noted." I said. "We'll stop mother henning."

"Did you just turn Mother hen into a verb?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"So what?" I smirked skipping into the choir room.

I slid into the seat next to Jake.

"Hey Marls, you okay?" It seemed word of the episode outside the history classroom had gotten around pretty fast.

I laughed. "I'm fine. I kicked him in the balls."

"You did _what?_" Jake's eyes widened.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Sam hummed. "If you did that to Striker Davis…" he shuddered.

We laughed harder.

"Alright!" Finn walked in. "Mr. Schue had some things to take care of so I guess I'm teaching today." He looked to the seat next to Sam. "Anybody see Ryder?"

As if on cue, Ryder appeared in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late. Had some stuff to do."

Finn sighed grabbing a clipboard, I guess they really were keeping track. "You don't have to explain. Just get to a seat."

Ryder put up his hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa! No, no way Finn!" Tina spoke up. "You can't be serious, what's he doing here?"

I turned around. "He _is _ technically a member."

"After that stunt he pulled, you're still letting him in here? That ain't cool yo." Artie said. And then everyone began talking at once.

"Okay…Okay! That's enough!" Everyone fell silent as Finn continued. "We can talk about this later, but right now we have someone who wants to audition." He looked at Eli who was sitting in between Artie and Unique. "Eli? Are you ready?"

Eli grabbed his walker as he walked to the front of the room. Finn gave him a chair, but he waved it away and ended up just sitting on the edge of his walker. "Hi everyone, I'm Eli Channing, I'm going to sing _Maybe Baby_ by Buddy Holly."

I saw Ryder nodding to himself impressed. I couldn't help but agree. It was a pretty old school choice.

_Maybe baby, I'll have you_

_Maybe baby, you'll be true_

_Maybe baby, I'll have you for me_

_It's funny honey, you don't care_

_You never listen, to my prayer_

_Maybe baby, you will love me some day_

_Well you are the one that, makes me glad_

_Any other one that, makes me sad_

_When some day, you'll want me_

_Well, I'll be there, wait and see ee ee_

It was clear everyone was impressed. I saw Katie watching Eli with a particular interest. Eli was beaming.

"Well, it's unanimous." Finn clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the New Directions."

Ryder's POV

After Eli's audition, I expected the heat to come off of me, but if anything it just got more intense. I kept feeling glares and stares.

"Okay, so for this week, I want you to pair off with someone you would never think to pair up with. Get to know them and find a song that you can perform that describes both of you." Finn said. "And just to make sure you don't cheat.. I've already got some of you paired off."

Oh good. A duet assignment, just what I needed.

"Eli, you'll be paired with…" He looked around the room. "Tina."

I spaced out looking around the room as the other names were called until I heard my name. "What?"

Finn frowned. "I said you'll be singing with Jake."

I found Jake Puckerman in the seats. His arms were crossed. He looked about as excited as I felt. This would be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so Ryder made a frenemy out of Striker. He forgave Haley, they're planning a dinner at Breadstix. Eli made the first move to befriend Ryder and he's now in the New Directions. Ryder's partnered with Jake for the duets assignment. Now that kind of forces them to talk. How do you think that'll go? Also I'm thinking at least four or five more chapters before the time jump with a mini time jump in between. Subject to change, but the high school portion developed a mind of its own, so this will be longer than I planned... not that that's a bad thing :D Anything you want to see? Predictions? Song suggestions. Leave it in a review or PM.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey here's the next chapter. I had fun writing this. I didn't quite fit everything in I wanted to this chapter, but that just means more fun next time :) Hope you like! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

Marley's POV

I found Katie after practice. I had never really talked to her much and I talked to almost everyone in the club at least once, so I was kind of glad Finn had paired us up. It would give me a chance to get to know her.

"Hey, you're Katie right?" I grinned.

"That's me." She grabbed my hand. "Mary?"

"Actually," I said. "It's Marley."

"Right, Marley. I'm so bad with names! It's been almost six months and I still screw up."

"Don't worry. I was the same way freshman year. You're a junior right?"

She nodded. "I moved from Chicago at the end of last year. Pretty bad timing huh?"

I screwed my face. "I couldn't even imagine."

"So," she grinned. "The duet assignment. We have to go through music."

"Do you want to come over? My mom's making lasagna." I pulled out my phone.

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Katie asked.

I shook my head. "Are you kidding? She'll love you."

"Awesome!"

* * *

We were upstairs in my bedroom. I had iTunes pulled up on my computer and we were currently talking about some of our favorite artists.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Katie was sitting on my bed.

"It's impossible to pick." I replied clicking through my songs. "As long as it isn't screaming, I like it. How about you?"

She laughed. "I may have grown up in the city, but I'm a country girl through and through."

I grinned. "That narrows it down." I clicked on the country tab. "Well, we've got breakup country, pick up a date country, my life is over country."

Katie shook her head pulling the laptop away from me. "You're a real comedian Miss Rose. You have Carrie Underwood's songs?"

I nodded. I had almost all of her songs.

"How do you feel about kicking the guys to the curb?" She smirked.

"Excellent."

* * *

Ryder's POV

"Alright, let's get this over with." Jake and I met up outside of the school. He handed me his cell phone. "Just put your number in. We can work out a time to meet or something."

I sighed handing him mine. "Alright, I'll text you. Maybe tomorrow, my place?"

"Whatever."

"Alright dude look," Jake raised his eyebrows. Bold words? Maybe, but I didn't care. "I know we aren't friends or anywhere close, but the one word responses aren't working."

"Oh really?" Two words, what a smart ass.

"Yeah really." I groaned. "You and I both know Hudson actually pays attention. He's gonna know if we just picked a song at random, so a little effort here would be just awesome."

Then he did the one thing I didn't expect. He laughed and kept laughing. "Oh my god, dude that's priceless."

I sighed. "What's so funny?"

"That you're so… I don't know. You actually care."

I clenched my jaw. "Why wouldn't I?"

He was now bracing against the wall, pushing it much? "You're a jock." he looked at me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it had been.

I shrugged. "Aren't you music geeks supposed to be accepting and non-judgemental? I thought that was your club's slogan."

Jake shook his head. "We're glee clubbers, not hippies."

I smirked. "Right. Got it. Catch you later."

"Sure."

I walked away past the bleachers where football practice was already in progress. I saw one of the cheerleaders looking at me. She then handed her poms poms to one of the other girls and ran over, trying to catch up. "Ryder, hey!" It was Kitty Wilde. "Hey Bieber breath! Wait up."

I turned plastering a smile on my face. "Kitty. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Lynn."

I rolled my eyes. Kitty Wilde was just one of those girls, you know the ones: sweet and bitchy with just the tiniest bit of passive aggressive snark? "Seriously, what do you need Kitty? I don't want to get caught by Coach."

"Well that's admirable rebel beat, but your little girlfriend named after a comet just puked out her guts at the hundred yard line. Sue's having a hissy fit."

My eye's widened. "Wait what?"

"Just come on!" Kitty grabbed me by the hand dragging me towards the field.

* * *

"Close your legs or you're off the squad Sloppy Babies!" Sue was shouting into a bullhorn standing on the bleachers.

I saw one of Haley's cheerio friends holding her hair and then I saw Haley herself. She glanced up and saw me as her eyes widened.

Sue hopped off of the bleachers. "Well, look who it is. The Bieber haired baby daddy."

I scoffed. "Wait a minute Coach Sylvester. What are you talking about?"

The cheerleading coach and oddly selected principal of our high school crossed her arms. "If you must know, wannabe Justin Bieber, today was one of the days I decided to give my cheerios one of their mandatory biweekly randomized pregnancy tests, that I instated after the unfortunate baby gating scandal of one Miss Quinn Fabray. Your lady toy was one of the lucky winners." She held up a ziploc bag. "And lookie here. See that little mark? That's not Jesus' cross." She was now leaning uncomfortably close to my face, her bullhorn mere inches from my ear. "That's a positive!"

Kitty looked from me to Haley as her jaw dropped. "And here I thought you were one of the gentlemen Lynn."

I glared, somehow still managing to look enraged through an uncharacteristic fluster. "Coach Sue, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't those things take at least two weeks to tell you anything?"

"Well normally, you _would_ be correct, but I happen to have some intel on the subject having delivered the beautiful daughter of one Michael Bolton. When I saw Haley puking her out her insides, I knew something was very wrong. Mostly because I have my cheerios on a strict liquid and supplement cleanse designed specifically to not cause vomiting."

Kitty and I exchanged a look. She nodded slightly. It was true? God help them. I still didn't understand why Sue was so convinced Haley was pregnant, and what kind of a coach gives blitz pregnancy tests anyway?

"Get out of my sight!" Sue pointed her bullhorn.

I began to walk away when I heard footsteps behind me. "Ryder, wait!"

I didn't, mostly because I wanted to wait until I was out of view of the football team. Once I was in my car, I rolled down the window. "What Haley?"

She leaned in the open window. "You know none of that's true right? Coach Sue's a few cards short of a full deck."

I sighed. If I was completely honest, I didn't know what to believe. "I don't know Hale. All I know is, we had sex. There's a fifty fifty chance she's completely crazy but…"

Haley laughed as she ran a hand down my arm. "You always worry. You gotta relax babe." She kissed my hair.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Let's do something!" She ran around to the passenger seat sliding in and raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Like that Breadstix date?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so some tidbits for next chapter. Haley will probably show more signs, Jake and Ryder getting to know each other and trying to come up with a song choice, some digging will be done by a few of the glee clubbers regarding Marley and Ryder. The duets will be performed and maybe some more Kitty. So how'd I do with Sue? I was so nervous to even write her in, and there will maybe be one more appearance by her. I'm not sure. So the next chapter will be the last chapter that takes place in this week. Then I'll probably jump one or two weeks ahead before jumping ahead again and then one final jump to the future fic part of the story. I'll always indicate in my Author's notes though so no worries :) (Sorry for the extra long note this time around) So as always, song suggestions, what do you want to see happen? Any predictions? Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. School's been super busy. I'm on the last couple weeks of the semester so things are piling up, but I am not abandoning my stories. I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I didn't fit in everything I planned, but I think this is a good one nonetheless. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter**** Nine**

Marley's POV

"Thanks Mrs. Rose." Katie grabbed her cafeteria tray. "So, what's the deal with you and varsity drama king?" It had been two days since we had made our song selection, and Katie had managed to fit in seamlessly with the other girls in the club, so I shouldn't have been so shocked when she began the inquisition.

"Who do you mean? Sam?" I was, so I did the only thing I could think of: played dumb.

We sat down at our usual table, the others already in place. Katie sighed. "No! Although you and Sam do have some tension undoubtedly." She looked over to Unique. "Help me out here."

"So you noticed too?" Unique smiled. "Okay Rose, no putting it off any longer. What's the deal?"

"I don't know what you mean." I smiled and shrugged.

"You and Ryder!" Tina stepped in. "Is there something there or not?"

I said nothing. What could I say? Ryder and I had barely said two words to each other since the weekend, which I didn't count since they weren't exactly on our terms.

"The way he looks at you, Marley, you'd think you were the only girl in that choir room." Katie said.

"He's a jerk."

"That may be sweetheart, but you could do a whole lot worse."

"It's too complicated between us." I scoffed. "Besides, he's taken."

Katie laughed. "Honey, one thing I can teach you is guys are never taken until you take them. "

Unique grinned. "Ohh Katie, you got style girl."

"Thank you for the compliment." The blonde smirked.

"Alright, " I leaned forward. "Let's say I did buy in. Where would I even start?"

Katie and Unique looked at each other laughing.

"Leave that to me darling. By the time my reinforcements are called in, he'll have no choice but to swallow his pride and talk to you." Katie grinned. "Trust me."

"Just talk to him." Tina said. "Between that and new girl's meddling, you'll have your bestie back in no time."

I found myself smiling. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed the thought of being back on speaking terms with the guy I used to call my best friend, and honestly even though the thought of Katie, Tina and Unique's brand of meddling made me uneasy, I was kind of excited to see the results.

Ryder's POV

"Yo Lynn, can I hitch a ride later?" Jake caught me in the hall outside of Kennerly's algebra class, a class that I hadn't even realized we shared until he bribed a kid with a twenty to switch seats with him so we could talk. "My mom has the car all day."

"Yeah, it's fine." I walked in step with him. "You give any thought to the songs I sent?"

"I think they're alright. None of them really stand out." He shrugged. "We'll figure it out later."

"Who's going today?" I asked. I never thought I'd be asking that question about glee club. "For the duets?"

"I think Katie and Marls." Jake replied. I could already see him tensing up. Clearly this whole talking like friends thing would take a while to get used to for both of us.

"Wonder what they'll come up with." I smiled.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" Jake asked. "You and Rose?"

I stopped. What gave him the right to ask that? I'd been trying to forget that there was even a history between us, especially with what had happened to Haley at Breadstix yesterday.

_We sat at a table, Haley already having managed to make me forget about what had happened earlier by asking me about my "probation". "So you're stuck making friends with those losers for two whole weeks and singing showtunes?"_

_I shrugged. "It sucks, but it's not that bad."_

"_Not that bad? You're kidding right?" Haley said. "You spent all of last year trying to get out from that."_

_I rolled my eyes as the food arrived. "Being nice isn't gonna kill anything Hale." I grabbed a breadstick. _

_Haley smiled, but for some reason it made me uncomfortable. "You're such a saint."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_You're too nice for your own good babe." She leaned over going for a kiss, but stopped short as her face lost all color. "I'll be right back!" Then she ran into the bathroom and didn't come out for thirty minutes._

"Hey, you okay Dude?" My attention snapped back to Jake who was currently snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh...yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded, the words sounding hollow to my own ears.

"Alright…" Jake said. "Not to sound like a chick or anything, but spill."

The bell interrupted any further questioning. Thank god.

* * *

Jake and I walked into the choir room to see Marley and Katie already set up in the front of the room. Marley wore a wide brimmed black hat keeping her eyes downcast as Katie pursed her lips donning a veil which she covered her face with.

"What song do you think they're doing?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. There were a few songs I could think of that matched those costume choices, hard to narrow them down. Then the music started. They had chosen a bare arrangement, involving a simple piano part. It made the song eerie.

[Katie]

_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade_

_Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day_

_[Marley]_

_One is for his wife,_

_The other for the woman who loved him at night_

_Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time_

_And the preacher said he was a good man_

_And his brother said he was a good friend_

_[Katie and Marley]_

_But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_

_Bye, Bye Bye, Bye_

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_

_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye_

_Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs_

_[Marley]_

_Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone_

_Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long_

_[Katie]_

_They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them_

_Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time_

_[Katie and Marley]_

_And the preacher said he was a good man_

_And his brother said he was a good friend_

_But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_

_Bye bye, Bye bye_

_[Katie]_

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_

_[Marley]_

_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

_[Katie and Marley]_

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

_Yeah yeah_

_[Marley]_

_It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face_

_They shared a crimson smile and just walked away_

_And left the secret at the grave_

_[Katie and Marley]_

_And the preacher said he was a good man_

_And his brother said he was a good friend_

_But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry_

_Bye bye, Bye bye_

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_

_Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

We all looked around at the end of the song. The guys in the room seemed particularly uneasy, myself included. That song alone is enough to make any guy nervous, but with Marley at the helm, I was especially intimidated. It had been a long time since I had heard her sing anything and I had forgotten how good she really was.

"Wow." Before I could stop myself I was speaking. "That was amazing Marls."

She looked at me then, a deer-in- the headlights look: wide eyes and a mouth that opened and closed in surprise, even as no words came out.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye as Katie jammed into her. "Say something."

She smiled." Uh… thanks…"

I caught myself smiling back even as a voice in the back of my head shouted stupid move. I still remembered Striker's warning and as it played back in my head, the smile faltered, any words I was going to say sliding back into my throat as it jammed shut. All I could do was nod. The contact was broken as quickly as it had been made.

I still watched as the realization sunk in, Marley's smile fading as she turned away heading in the opposite direction sitting next to Katie with a sigh.

"What was that?" I glanced down to see Eli, looking at me curiously. "You look like you just broke a law."

I nodded. Eli didn't realize how on point his words were.

Marley's POV

I found my gaze drifting back to Ryder. It stayed there even as we were dismissed. He ran from the room, his eyes on his phone. I wondered what had happened. Curiosity got the better of me as I followed.

A war was going on inside of me as apparently my mind, the more sensible part anyway, finally caught up with what I was actually doing. Was I crazy? I must have been. No, it was just the old instinct from before. I wasn't crazy. It had never been wrong before.

Ryder stopped in front of the girl's bathroom as he pulled out his phone typing frantically. Okay, it was now or never.

"Is there a reason you're trolling the girl's bathroom Ry'?"

He jumped nearly a foot as he turned. "Marley…what the hell, you followed me!"

I nodded. "You jumped up so fast, I thought something happened."

He shook his head. "Everything's fine."

I pursed my lips. "Ryder-"

"Ryder!" I was interrupted by the door to the girl's bathroom swinging open as a swirl of McKinley red threw herself at Ryder... Haley West.

Ryder shrugged, or what I assumed would be a shrug. "Haley, are you okay?"

"I am now. I think it passed." she replied pulling herself back from Ryder's hug. "Hi," She grinned looking at me even as her grip on Ryder tightened.

"Oh, Hale," Ryder said. "You've met Marley Rose right? She lives across the street."

She still had that grin plastered on her face. "Can't say I've had the pleasure. Nice to meet you sweetie."

I smiled back, but my eyes were narrowed slightly. She was sizing me up. I could just tell. "So you're the famous Haley? It's so great to meet you finally!" A little exaggerated, maybe. But when you're dealing with a lioness, you have to do everything so they don't eat you alive.

"I can say the same about you Hon."

Okay, was it just me or did the number of endearments just go up? This girl sure knew how to play sarcasm. Ryder looked between us with an expression that bordered on constipation. It was the same look I had seen him wearing countless times before when his brother and I picked fights and he was torn between breaking it up and telling.

"So, we're gonna go…" Ryder grabbed Haley's arm. "It was nice talking to you again Marley."

"You too." I replied. I could barely get the words out before Haley was dragging Ryder away. My first instinct had been correct. I was totally crazy.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Ryder actually paid Marley a compliment. Marley initiated contact, but Haley put a stop to any progress. Next chapter, Jake and Ryder with the duet, Haley and Ryder, More with Marley and Eli, possibly some Kitty. The Lynn family begins noticing Haley's signs and possibly the bomb drop. Song suggestions for Jake and Ryder? Give me some ideas for that and for what you want to see next.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello again. Back with another chapter. This chapter underwent a major overhaul, but a lot happens. Things move a bit faster but hopefully not too fast. One of two Jyder duets this chapter. Oh, and the song from the last chapter was Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood, but you probably figured that out right? **_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Ryder's POV

I knew without asking that Haley was pissed. I had been warned countless times by Nick about the dangers of girlfriends and I think I was going to see what he meant firsthand.

"What was that?" Her voice was poisonous as she slammed the door of an empty classroom behind us..

"Like I said, she's my neighbor." I sighed grabbing her waist. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about Babe okay?"

"It didn't look like nothing." Haley looked at me, the pain clear in her eyes.

"Trust me." I kissed her ear, the place she liked best. "A conversation or two doesn't change anything. You're still my number one."

"Okay…"

"Good." I gave her a hug. "Did you eat anything?"

Haley shook her head. "I couldn't even sit in the cafeteria. The smell…"

I looked at her. "Hale…"

"That's why I was in the bathroom."

"Did you go to the nurse?" My mind was blank. The only thing I could do was ask practical questions just to avoid going there, the inevitable.

"Of course not." Haley said that as if it were a good thing. "I asked Kitty to smuggle one of Coach Sue's tests."

"Jesus Christ…" I started pacing. "You don't really think…?" The fact that I was even asking was a sign of desperation. I knew. Neither one of us had been sound enough at the time to consider protection.

She blinked hard. "I don't know."

"Are you going to take it?"

"Kitty's meeting me before practice." Haley choked on the words. "Can I come by your house after?"

My thoughts wandered. I was ready to say yes, but then I remembered the duet. "Today's not good."

"Ryder…" Haley's voice was tinged with a desperation I couldn't ever remember hearing. I had to come up with a reason. "Can't you get out of it?"

I shook my head finally, finally coming up with something. "It's a school project… for algebra." I cringed. Algebra, had I really just said that?

"Algebra?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I had to roll with it now. "Jake and I have to come up with a way to present the quadratic formula, like a pneumonic device or something. It's really lame." I shrugged. Lame was an understatement. That made the Guinness book for the dumbest and most half-baked excuse to sneak behind your girlfriend ever.

She knew it too. "If you have something to do, just say it."

"Okay, sure. I have to do a duet assignment for glee." I said it fast waiting for the boom.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're actually taking it seriously." She scoffed. "I can't believe this! That's why you've been so shifty. Striker was right."

My hand snapped out grabbing her wrist. I must've grabbed harder than I thought because Haley cringed. "What's that supposed to mean, what did Striker say?"

"Ryder!" Haley squealed. I dropped her hand as if I'd been burned feeling a sudden stinging pain across my face.

"What the hell?" My hands went up to the left side of my face as I stared at Haley in disbelief.

"You're becoming a loser." Haley said. Her voice dropped to a lethal whisper. "If you _ever_ grab me like that again, I'll make it so that you'll never get another girl in this school." She walked out of the room.

I sat on a desk nearby processing everything. My girlfriend might be pregnant and to top it off, she was pissed. Striker had made good on his threat and I was sure it would amount to more than rumors soon enough. And I had overreacted. But there was one good thing to come out of this whirlwind. Marley had sought me out. I don't know why this made me feel as happy as it did, but I found myself smiling into my hands.

Marley's POV

I passed by the field every day when I was walking home from school or rather to where my mom's car was parked a few blocks away, but for some reason, I thought to stop, my eyes landing on the cheerleaders. I saw Haley sidelined. She was the top of the pyramid, or at least I thought she was, so why was she sidelined?

A blonde cheerleader caught my eye, someone I recognized. She was in my literature class and she usually "asked" for my notes. She looked over, making sure no one was looking before running over to me.

"Well look who it is." she smirked. "Little Miss of Mice and Mommy's girl."

I waved. "Hi, Kitty Wilde?"

"Aww, you remembered. So what brings you to this sacred ground?"

"You're friends with Haley right?" I don't know what was making me tread this topic. Our alliance was shaky at best. One wrong move and… boom!

"Friends is a strong term." Kitty raised her eyebrows. "But we are teammates yes. Why?"

I shrugged. "I just saw her in the hallway and she looked a little under the weather." That wasn't a full out lie. I had seen her in the hall and Ryder had asked if she was okay. I was just filling in the blanks.

Kitty looked at the bench, a covert glance, not long enough for Haley to notice, before turning back to me her high pony swinging. "Okay, I know you're not much of a gossip girl, but if you want to know… Haley asked me to get this." She held open her purse. A pregnancy test was just barely peeking out.

"You're kidding?" I covered my mouth with my hand to stop from shouting. "She's…"

"Ask Lynn." Kitty winked. "I saw you two in the hall earlier. If you're gonna go for it though, take my advice and watch your back. Miss West is even more of a bitch than me."

I grinned. "Not possible. Besides, we're not like that."

"What are you then?" It was a dare.

I shrugged.

"Rose, you're redder than your namesake." Kitty rolled her eyes. "I'll text you about the project later."

We had a presentation on _Of Mice and Men_. It was how we got to talking, kind of by force. But we actually clicked. Now texting about the project became Kitty's code. If she was heard saying she'd text for the heck of it, it would mean trouble for both of us. It was her misguided form of protection if protection was even in her arsenal.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." I watched as Kitty ran back to practice.

I wasn't sure how true what Kitty had told me was, but thinking about it made me dizzy. I couldn't even imagine what Ryder must have been feeling.

I watched Haley and Kitty excuse themselves, walking briskly to the building, turning away myself as I imagined the rest of that scene. Things were going to get a lot more interesting around here.

I walked quickly before anyone could notice me staring. I didn't want to ruin my relatively good mood.

"Well Miss Marley, you seem happy today." Mom leaned out the window as I slid in the car.

"Our duet went amazing!" I said, trying to be nonchalant but a beaming grin escaped.

"Oh!" Mom raised her eyebrows. "Somehow I think that smile has more behind it."

"I talked to Ryder today."

"How was he?"

"I'm not sure." I sighed. "He seemed upset, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong." I decided to withhold what I had found out from the gossip chain with a half truth. Mom still talked to Mrs. Lynn on occasion. I couldn't jeopardize whatever strands of a relationship our families had with each other based on something that may not even amount to more than high school gossip.

"Give him time sweetheart." Mom said.

"Yeah… You're right."

Ryder's POV

I met up with Jake in the parking lot. We got in the car and waited until we were a block away from the school to say anything.

"So, any ideas for songs?"

Jake smirked. "As long as it's not Taylor Swift or One Direction, we're cool."

At least we could agree on that. I reached over to turn up the radio. I had heard this song so many times, but it still remained one of my favorites. I wasn't too much of a fan of regular radio. I had never been to be honest, but I always had one of my dad's CDs in the player. Apparently Jake recognized the song because I could see him lip syncing, pretty badly for being a glee guy.

"You know metal?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You're kidding right?" Jake shook his head. "Guns N Roses are great. How'd you get into them?"

I scoffed. "Just because I hang out with the jocks and the Cheerios doesn't mean I actually like that bubble gum crap." If I was honest, some of it made me want to drill a hole in my skull. "Mostly my brother and my dad. They played it constantly. You?"

"I listened to a lot of classic rock as a kid." Jake shrugged.

"Respect." Wow, we were actually having a decent conversation that didn't end in us punching each other. I guess some of Mr. Schue's blabbing had some truth in it. Music could be an equalizer.

I turned into our driveway and put the car in park hoping mom wouldn't mind a visitor.

* * *

Nick was the first one to see us when we walked in laying sprawled on the couch. His eyebrows raised up to his hairline as he took in Jake.

"Where'd you pick this one up?"

"Hi to you too." Jake frowned.

I sighed. "Does Dad still have that studio space in the basement?"

Nick shrugged. "What no introduction?"

"Okay fine, Nick this is Jake. We're working on a glee club my brother Nick." I rattled off the introduction quickly before he could get weird.

"See?" Nick stood clapping me on the shoulder. "It works wonders. Dad never throws stuff away so yes."

I cringed throwing his arm off of me. "Thanks."

"No problem little bro."

Jake smirked as he followed me out of the living room. "He seems...cool."

I laughed. "You have no idea."

"So what's this studio space?"

I shrugged. "Basically a jam space."

"And that helps not at all." Jake raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head as I led Jake through the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner. Jake snuck behind her as I face palmed.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Mom turned. "Oh! Well, you're not my son."

I burst out laughing. "Hi Mom, that's Jake. We're um… gonna be in the basement working on a project."

"Sorry for the heart attack Mrs. Lynn." Jake said.

Mom looked at me curiously. "Oh, well okay. Is Jake staying for dinner?"

"I don't know yet." I shrugged.

"Okay, we're having spaghetti, so if you decide you want to I'll set a place for you." Mom nodded to Jake.

"Thanks Mrs. Lynn. I'll keep that in mind."

I nodded toward the stairs. "Okay.. well we've got a lot of work to do so…"

"I can take a hint." Mom laughed. "I'll leave you two to it."

I led Jake downstairs to a place I hadn't been to in years, my basement studio. It was still as sprawling as I remembered it, a room of creative possibility. The walls were painted in wildly different shades of blue, green and red, an adolescent project undertaken with as much gusto and excitement as my twelve year old self possessed, a passion project of my own choosing. Various instruments and stereo equipment were set up around the room and CDs and tapes were stacked along the wall shelves. Set next to the stereo was a framed photograph taken in this space, during the time it was being personalized. It was a photo of me and Marley, my brother's hand me down stratocaster, a present I had gotten that year, strapped to my shoulders. Marley held a mic stand bent low posed as though she were mid song. I walked over quickly placing the picture face down, knowing in my head it was too little too late. Jake had seen.

"So this is the studio?" Jake whistled. "For someone who acts like they don't like music, you've got a sweet setup."

"It isn't mine." The lie came too quick.

"Sure." Jake nodded. He walked over to the CD shelf. "So what are you thinking?"

I shrugged. "What about something old school?" I pulled a disc placing it in the stereo. "We both like rock, so…"

"How are we going to pull that off?" Jake scoffed. "You really think the school band can play something like this?" he gestured around to the music playing around us.

"No… but my brother and I can." I fingered the old guitar. I had found myself wandering toward it as the song played.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "You actually play?"

I shrugged. "It's been a while, but yeah."

"Prove it." Jake smirked. "Let's do a jam session, right here, right now."

I sighed. "Fine, pick a song."

Jake said nothing walking over to the drum set, my dad's drum set, as he began a familiar beat. I grinned as I began the guitar riff.

_[Jake]_

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

[Ryder]

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_Just an urchin living under the street_

_I'm a hard case that's tough to beat_

_I'm your charity case_

_So buy me something to eat_

_I'll pay you at another time_

_Take it to the end of the line_

[Jake and Ryder]

_Rags to riches or so they say_

_You got to - keep pushing for the fortune and fame you know_

_It's all a gamble when it's just a game_

_You treat it like a capital crime_

_Everybody's doing their time_

[Jake]

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Take me home_

_Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber_

_Why I'm here I can't quite remember_

_The surgeon general says it's hazardous to breathe_

_I'd have another cigarette but I can't see_

_Tell me who you're going to believe_

[Jake and Ryder]

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Take me home_

As I played it all came back, the instrument feeling once again like a natural part of me. I realized then that I _had _missed this, letting all of my feelings drift into the guitar riffs and just… having fun with it. There was no judgement, no status to keep up, just the music and two dare I say it, friends, having fun.

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_So far away (4x)_

[Ryder]

_Captain America's been torn apart_

_Now he's a court jester with a broken heart_

_He said -_

_Turn me around and take me back to the start_

_I must be losing my mind -_

_"Are you blind?!"_

_I've seen it all a million times_

_[Jake]_

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Take me home_

[Jake and Ryder]

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

[Jake]

_I want to go_

_I want to know_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_[Ryder]_

_I want to see_

_Oh, look at me_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_[Jake and Ryder]_

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Take me home_

_[Jake]_

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_[Ryder]_

_Take me down_

_Beat me down_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_[Jake]_

_I want to see_

_Oh, look at me_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_[Ryder]_

_I want to see_

_Boy, I'm going to be mean_

_Oh, oh take me home_

[Jake and Ryder]

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_I want to go_

_I want to know_

_Oh, won't you please take me home_

_Yeah, baby_

_Yeah_

By the time the song ended, we were breathing heavily both grinning.

"Dude…" Jake laughed. "That was awesome!"

"It was." I could hear the surprise in my own voice. "We're going to kill it tomorrow."

Jake nodded. "So… is it cool if I crash your spaghetti night?"

"Feel free." I smirked. For now, the blatant breach of high school conduct didn't phase me, wouldn't phase me. I was riding high. Of course, even the highest waves have to come crashing down sometime right?

Marley's POV

I met Eli by his locker. It had quickly become a part of our regular routine.

"Hey, what's up?" He grinned as he grabbed his books for afternoon classes.

"So, do you have any idea what next week's theme is going to be?" It had become a game of sorts among the glee kids, a game that Eli picked up easily.

His eyes rolled to the ceiling. "My bet's either on Katy Perry or Britney Spears."

I shook my head. "They did Britney like two years ago."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"So what about you? What do you think?" Eli said.

I bit my tongue. "Country."

He pulled a face. "Seriously?"

"It's not that bad. You should be lucky they already did Britney." I laughed.

"We shall see my friend." Eli smirked.

We walked into the cafeteria. I ducked my head. I knew what was coming. I could feel the eyes on me as we made our way through the lunch line.

"Can you believe the blob reproduced?" A skittering of whispers. I saw Eli's head snap from me to my mom, his grip tightened on his walker.

"I bet she's a mutation too."

"Do you think she even fits in a car?"

I picked up my tray and ran our table trying desperately to hide my tears.

"Marls," Jake looked at Eli then to me. Between the two of them, they looked like they wanted to beat someone up.

"I'm fine." I said. Jake and Eli looked at my tray. A lone apple , a piece of bread and a water bottle were the only things I had grabbed in my haste to get to the table.

"Want me to get you something?" Jake asked. "That doesn't look like much of a lunch."

"I'm fine." I said again. It was becoming a refrain.

"Hey dog girl." I heard a voice near our table, a distinctly feminine voice. "Fetch!" Before I could look up, something cold and sticky hit me. It felt like…

"Oh my god! She did not just do that." Tina's voice. That sounded like Tina. I wasn't sure. I couldn't open my eyes against the sting. It wasn't slushee this time.

Ryder's POV

I walked into the cafeteria just in time to see Mrs. Rose's face. She was smiling, a hospitality programmed into her job description, but there was something behind her eyes. Something had happened. I could tell by the laughter becoming a steady thrum behind me.

"Oh my god, she did not just do that!" Tina Cohen-Chang. I couldn't miss that voice. She was usually the most vocal during glee rehearsal.

I turned and saw a McKinley cheerleading skirt flouncing to the jock table. Bree. She held an open can of soda. God, what did she do? Part of me felt like going to the glee kids' table, but I had to find out for myself what Bree had done. The best way of doing that was to schmooze up to my group.

I sighed, seeing Striker as he high fived Bree. She took a seat next to Haley, furthest from Kitty.

"Welcome back to Earth Babe." Haley leaned up to give me a kiss. I didn't miss the darkening of Striker's already dark eyes.

"How are you?" I returned her kiss, a question in my eyes.

"Much better. You'll never guess what Bree did to daughter of the blob."

I searched out of the corner of my eye. I saw Marley and Tina getting up from the table. Marley was wet, soaked through with something, and I noticed mostly being guided by Tina through a squinted gaze.

"Dumped a full can of soda on that bitch." Bree held up the empty pop can as if she were making a toast.

I bit my tongue hard in an effort to keep my poker face. I noticed Striker smirking in my direction. He knew. He had to know.

"So you coming back?" One of the guys, Ethan, I think his name was, looked at me.

That's when I saw Striker slam down his fork. "Didn't you know?" His voice was scarily even. "Lynn joined the circus freaks."

My fists clenched under the table. "What's your problem man?"

"I don't have a problem." Striker said. "You're the one with the problem. Just because Daddy tells you to sing fa la la. You abandoned us! We lost two games because of you."

"Shut up!" I stood abruptly. "Just shut up!"

Striker walked around to my side of the table grabbing me by the front of my Letterman. "You don't know what you've started." He ripped the jacket off of me in one motion dropping it to the floor. I knew what he was waiting for, he wanted me to bend down to get it.

For a while, it was just a staring contest. I wasn't going to kneel. He kicked his foot out, aiming for my shin. I had no choice but to buckle. Then he kicked me again.

"Go to Hell." My voice was little more than a growl melding with involuntary whimpers. The pain was blurring my vision with tears I refused to shed. The battle lines were in the dirt now. This was real.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, okay, so honestly, I wasn't even anticipating the chapter ending this way. So Haley took a pregnancy test, Jake and Ryder seem to be forming a friendship, Bree struck out against Marley, and things with Ryder and Striker reached a tipping point. Now Ryder's on his hit list. The song in this chapter was Paradise City by Guns N Roses. Next chapter: the big drop, the glee club duet with Jake and Ryder, a new theme week and Haley's parents. So what did you think? Any ideas of what the theme is going to be? Let me know.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Well, school is out for me so that means more time to write. This chapter took kind of a weird turn, let's call it planned but unplanned. We also get a bit of Sam's POV in this chapter. I'm not sure if his POV will pop up again, but it will not be the only new POV to pop up. Hope you like it despite it's craziness.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Ryder's POV

I felt the stares as I struggled to my feet. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ryder!"

I blinked looking up to see Kitty. I searched the crowds of people for Haley. There was no sign.

"Hey." I didn't even have the energy to poke fun at the absurdity of the situation. Kitty Wilde of all people checking to see if I was okay.

"Someone forgot to take his crazy pills." Kitty sighed.

I shook my head. The situation with Striker may have seemed out of the blue, but I knew better. "It's been building for a while."

"I'll keep an ear to the ground for you." Kitty smiled. I guess this was enough for us to put aside the fighting words for a while. "And I'll try to talk some sense into Haley."

"Thanks." I placed my foot flat wincing as a shock of pain shot up my leg. I had lost my ability to take hits, that or Striker just knew the right spots to target. I cursed under my breath.

"Alright…" Kitty huffed as she put my arm on her shoulder. "I'm taking you to the nurse Lynn."

I shook my head. "It's bruised, what the hell are they going to do for it?" My voice came out sharp, like barbs.

"You just know everything don't you?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

I shut my eyes blinking them open again to see Kitty motioning to someone.

"Kitty?" It took me a moment, but I realized it was Katie from glee club. They talked? "Ryder? What happened?"

"One of the football players being an ass." Kitty replied. "You have class next to the nurse's office right?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for Marley." She was looking at me with concern. Did I really look that bad or was it something else? It almost seemed like her and Kitty knew something I didn't the way that they were exchanging glances. Maybe it was just some girl code.

"Well, catch you later Lynn." Kitty smirked. "Quadratics waits for no girl."

I nodded as Kitty flounced off leaving just Katie and I.

The silence that stretched between us was strange. I had never really spoken to Katie, but somehow as she watched me, I felt like she was finding out every little thing.

"So, you're singing today huh?" The most mundane conversation starter imaginable. I could tell she thought so too even as she spoke the words. Her face twisted despite her chuckle, trapped in a hapless situation.

I nodded. "Yeah, Jake and I."

"So what actually happened?" There it was, the spark in her eyes. She had found what she wanted to talk about. "I thought you were like cool with the football team."

_I thought so too_, my unspoken response. I felt myself shrinking right then under the assumptions and the uncertainty. I knew how this high school hierarchy worked and to be on the other side felt daunting. Striker had made the vendetta public, right there in the epicenter of the literal and metaphorical food chain. My nice guy routine couldn't get me far now. Instead of an advantage, it was a weapon to be used against me.

"Hey Kate!" I heard Marley's voice as she ran back into the cafeteria. Her hair was wet and she was wearing an oversized McKinley hoodie. She must have went into the girl's locker room. Her eyes found mine, a quick glance and looking away. Katie guided her away as if debriefing her was something that couldn't be done anywhere near me. The thought pushed another thought through. I was in between and planting myself in one place was going to be tough.

Marley's POV

"Wait what?" I couldn't believe what I had heard, although a glance in Ryder's direction confirmed what Katie was saying.

His shirt was wrinkled, his McKinley jacket, formerly pristine and always on him like a second skin, was balled up in a white knuckled grip. He gripped the nearest cafeteria table with hard edged fingertips keeping himself upright. I wasn't sure if it was from the shock or the pain of being kicked. She had seen it out of the corner of her eye, although she hadn't told Jake who had been sitting opposite his back to the action.

"I should've but…" Katie bit her lip as she saw my eyes flaring.

"I understand." I sighed. We were all marked by those higher. If we tried to help him, it would reflect double on us. The shock of one of them being targeted, even if he was also one of us, was enough to paralyze anyone. "Do you know why?"

Katie shook her head. "I didn't hear anything until Ryder started shouting."

I nodded, a wave of concern bursting to the surface. Katie looped her hand in mine as we walked over to Ryder.

"How are you?" Ryder's voice was soft, no bite or bark. It should have been pleasant, but I found myself lost. I had grown used to his aloofness.

"I'm okay…"

"Did she…?"

"No."

Our conversation was a countdown, 3,2,1. It was a volley, quick and alert. We regarded each other warily. When did that happen? It flipped my stomach. The fact that something that used to be so easy had become such an act of caution was strange.

"That's good." Ryder smiled. "But… you're really okay?"

I nodded, well it was really more of slight bob like the barely perceptible tilt of a bobblehead in a moving car. It could be interpreted either way. "I should be asking you that."

He shrugged. Katie began leading the way as we walked to history, purposely leaving us behind. I smirked to myself hiding it behind a cough. So this is what she had planned?

"So how's your mom?"

I sighed, the dancing around finally getting to me "What are we doing Ry'?"

He looked like I had slapped him. His eyes cleared as he looked around noticing at the same moment I did that Katie had vanished. "I don't know."

"Can we talk?"

Ryder laughed. "Isn't that what we're doing?"

I crossed my arms. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." He didn't look at me, but I saw his chin move like he was clenching his teeth. "Uh… can we hurry? My leg's kinda giving…"

"Oh!" I snapped back to myself, back into the moment then. "Oh my god! I completely forgot. We should get you to the nurse."

He shook his head. "No, just… can we go to the auditorium?"

I thought about it, what Ryder was asking. I had never skipped a class without a nurse's pass. It was Mr. Schue's class. It probably wouldn't matter. Looking at his face, I knew it wouldn't. I nodded.

Ryder's POV

It became quiet again as we walked. My thoughts drifted as I saw Striker kicking me, the scene replaying in full technicolor.

"This feels so…" Marley shook her head leaving the thought unfinished.

"Yeah." There it was again, the one word. I felt a buzzing in my jean pocket, my hand moving on autopilot as I grabbed the phone. Haley's picture stood out, one of the many selfies she had taken on my phone. I honestly didn't know what made selfies so entertaining. I had asked her once. She had laughed and answered in some unimportant way that made me forget why I had even asked. I rolled my eyes as I answered the call.

"_Ryder, are you okay? Oh my god!" _All things she could have asked in person.

"You would know if you'd stuck around." My voice came out annoyed. "But yeah, I'm in one piece."

I saw Marley out of the corner of my eye. She rolled her eyes with a deprecating sigh. I knew I'd be in for an interesting conversation when I hung up from this one.

"_Look, I'm sorry but there was a meeting for cheerios."_ She sighed. "_Can we meet up? I have to tell you something and I...I can't say it over the phone." _I noticed the break in her voice. My compassion won out.

"Meet me outside the auditorium." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tapped the end call button.

"What do you see in her?" I heard Marley's voice, a temporary respite from the burning I couldn't quite put a feeling or a name to. "Wait… don't answer that."

"Smooth Rose." I plastered my smirk on, a bit of the coolness returning. "So you wanted to talk?" It was an innocent question, but I saw Marley shift away. It didn't take me long to see why. We were nearing the auditorium doors and Haley was approaching from the left corridor.

"I'll see you at practice." Marley's voice was a whisper as she veered away toward the history class.

I didn't even have time to thank her for her company or respond before Haley walked over wrapping her arms around me. "Are you hurt?"

I shrugged. "Just a few bruises."

"God, he's such an ass." Haley sighed.

I nodded in agreement, trying to keep my voice light. "I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. It's like a neon sign." I grabbed her hands rubbing tiny circles with my thumbs. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I...I'm pregnant."

You know that moment when the floor drops out from under you? I didn't, until Haley told me the news that would change my life.

"What?" I had heard her clearly, but to ask felt like the only thing I could do.

"I'm pregnant. The test was positive Ryder." Haley folded and as she looked up at me I noticed the tears.

"What… what are we going to do?" There was a lump in my throat.

"I…" she didn't finish the thought before she was a mess in my arms.

Between hiccuping sobs, I managed to make out that she had gotten kicked off the squad, something about her father and about three hundred variations of _I'm sorry_. All I could do was hold her and feign calm.

"Haley," A thought occurred to me then. "Come with me to practice."

She looked at me through red rimmed eyes, still managing to look appalled by the idea. "No, no I can't… Ry…"

"Please. How long has it been since we really did something together?" I was flirting now, tickling the back of her neck. "You know you want to share that diva magic."

I could see her giving in, she relaxed in my arms. "Only for you Baby." She kissed my nose.

"_Thank you._" I mouthed in between kisses.

Marley's POV

The choir room was in a stir and it didn't take us long to see why. Sitting next to Ryder was none other than Haley West.

"What's the she-devil doing here?" Tina asked in a stage whisper.

I could only shrug even as Katie looked at me over Tina's head.

"Alright, alright!" As we took our seats, Mr. Schuester clapped his hands. "Ryder, Jake? Are you ready?" I had forgotten it was their performance today, but I should have noticed sooner. They no longer regarded each other like circling wolves. There was something that hadn't been there before, respect. I guess Finn's assignment worked for more than just Katie and I.

Ryder strapped on his guitar leaning over to kiss Haley on the forehead before he and Jake went down to the front of the choir room to begin their number, Ryder playing a series of chords.

_[Ryder]_

_Please allow me to introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_I've been around for a long, long year_

_Stole many a man's soul and faith_

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_

_Had his moment of doubt and pain_

_Made damn sure that Pilate_

_Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

_[Jake]_

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game_

_I stuck around St. Petersburg_

_When I saw it was a time for a change_

_Killed the czar and his ministers_

_Anastasia screamed in vain_

_[Jake and Ryder]_

_I rode a tank_

_Held a general's rank_

_When the blitzkrieg raged_

_And the bodies stank_

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name, oh yeah_

_Ah, what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah_

_[Ryder]_

_I watched with glee_

_While your kings and queens_

_Fought for ten decades_

_For the gods they made_

_I shouted out,_

_"Who killed the Kennedys?"_

_When after all_

_It was you and me_

_[Jake]_

_Let me please introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_And I laid traps for troubadours_

_Who get killed before they reached Bombay_

_[Ryder and Jake]_

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby_

_[Jake]_

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_

_But what's confusing you_

_Is just the nature of my game_

_Just as every cop is a criminal_

_And all the sinners saints_

_[Ryder]_

_As heads is tails_

_Just call me Lucifer_

_Cause I'm in need of some restraint_

_So if you meet me_

_Have some courtesy_

_Have some sympathy, and some taste_

_Use all your well-learned politesse_

_Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah_

_[Jake and Ryder]_

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name, um yeah_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down_

_Woo, who_

_Oh yeah, get on down_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah!_

_Tell me baby, what's my name_

_Tell me honey, can ya guess my name_

_Tell me baby, what's my name_

_I tell you one time, you're to blame_

_[Ryder]_

_Ooo, who_

_Ooo, who_

_Ooo, who_

_Ooo, who, who_

_Ooo, who, who_

_Ooo, who, who_

_Ooo, who, who_

_[Jake]_

_Oh, yeah_

_What's me name_

_Tell me, baby, what's my name_

_Tell me, sweetie, what's my name_

_[Ryder and Jake]_

_Ooo, who, who_

_Ooo, who, who_

_Ooo, who, who_

_Ooo, who, who_

_Ooo, who, who_

_Ooo, who, who_

_Ooo, who, who_

_Oh, yeah_

We clapped as the number finished. I could see Haley clapping with about as much enthusiasm as a dead seal, but her smile was still picture perfect. No one could say she wasn't supportive, just the way she liked it. She raised one perfectly manicured hand as Ryder observed her with what I could only describe as surprise.

"Oh? Yes?" Mr. Schue was oblivious as always, but I could see Finn looking visibly taken aback. He wasn't as far off from what was going on as he let us believe.

"I'd like to audition. Cause let's face it, you need all the help you can get." She smiled and shrugged surveying us with what Tina later called angelic devil eyes.

"Step right up…"

"Haley West." She flipped her hair as she stepped down to the center of the floor.

_This diamond ring on my hand_

_Is the only good thing that came from that man_

_Got a GTO from one named Joe_

_And a big piece of land down in Mexico_

_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you_

_I got a pink guitar, a Lincoln Town Car_

_From ol' what's his name I met at a bar_

_Got a high-rise flat in Hollywood_

_From a married man who wasn't up to no good_

_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you_

_Then there's Jim, I almost forgot_

_I ran him off, but I took the yacht_

_Poor ol' Billy, bless his heart_

_I'm still using his credit card_

_I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you_

"You've got to be kidding me." Unique looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged helplessly. There was nothing we could do.

"Welcome to the New Directions Haley." Mr. Schue said.

Yeah, definitely nothing.

* * *

"Hey Marley," I turned to see Sam. "Do you know what's up with Ryder?"

"I would've thought you'd know." I grabbed the books I would need for homework before closing my locker and turning to him.

"Yeah…" Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "He's acting way too weird for me to guess."

I laughed. "Too weird for Sam Evans? This is one for the history books. Weird how?"

"Well, bringing Haley to glee for one." Sam gave a half smile. "I mean, I'm all for spending time with your girl, but she's insane. She hates glee."

I shrugged biting the inside of my cheek. "Maybe she wants to spend more time with him."

"That's why I like you Marls." Sam laughed. "You always see the best in people. Just… text him or something."

Sam knew our history. He was a mutual friend since freshman year. The fact that he was telling me to get in touch with Ryder must have meant he was really worried.

"Sam I…"

"What have you got to lose?"

It was that thought I was left with as Sam walked away towards the locker room.

Ryder's POV

Haley and I were going to meet up after practice. It was the first day I'd be allowed back after my parentally imposed exile and if I was going to let Striker scare me away, he had another thing coming.

"Welcome back Mr. Quarterback." A clap on my shoulder. I turned to see Ethan grinning.

"Hey Ethan."

"How are you man?" Ethan straddled the bench next to me. "Davis slammed you pretty hard."

I shrugged. "He needed a punching bag. He never could tell the difference between human and heavy bag."

"Is it always that bad?" Ethan looked at me earnestly. He was only a freshman, me last year. The setup still seemed wrong to him.

"Sometimes worse." I sighed. "Just keep your head down and stay out of it."

"Right." Ethan's head bobbed. "Got it Cap."

I grimaced. Poor kid was a puppy dog.

"Nice to see you back in uniform Lynn." Sam entered the locker room followed by Striker who had his quiet and moody pose going full force.

"Could say the same for you Evans." I smiled. The conversation came easily, but Sam was watching me carefully. He was as bad as Finn.

"Alright!" Coach Beiste came in. "Let's go out and run some drills. Davis,Gracen, Niles, you're defense. Evans, Lynn, Ford offense."

To say it was hard to focus on the play would be an understatement. I kept seeing Striker shooting me the stink eye as Coach explained. I knew that was something I should be worried about, but I couldn't stop thinking about the bomb Haley had dropped. She was pregnant. She was pregnant and I was going to be a father at sixteen.

"Alright, let's run it!"

Sam and I walked to the end of the field. I called the play as Sam snapped the ball. I was supposed to run it twenty yards and pass it over to Ford, then run the next eight as we passed the ball between us weaving and dodging the defense. Sam would take it the last stretch and it would be a guaranteed touchdown, but... it didn't happen that way.

I had barely made it fifteen yards when I felt 190 pounds of force. I couldn't tell who it was that had slammed into me, but the ball flew from my hands as the guard on my helmet slammed upwards into my face and I went down.

"Holy shit! Lynn! Dude!" I felt the weight being forced off me.

"What was that Davis huh?"

The last thing I saw was Coach dragging Davis into the locker room.

Sam's POV

My first thought was of pounding Davis into a row of lockers. My second thought was that Ryder looked like crap. I had grabbed Ryder's cell phone from his locker and called Haley, then grabbed mine and called Marley. I knew she was good at this first aid stuff and she lived across the street. Coach had called Ryder's parents and now Ethan and I sat in the Lynns' living room tasked with keeping him awake until we knew if he was concussed.

"S'posed to hurt this much?" Ryder was delirious or close to it. I knew he had received some hits before, but nothing like this. After Davis had tackled him, the bastard had stayed on top of him applying major pressure to his face with his knee. I had to elbow him in the shoulder and push him against the goalpost to get him off.

"What actually happened?" Mr. Lynn sat on the couch next to Ryder looking at Ethan and I for the story.

"Freddy Davis tackled him." I huffed clenching my hands into fists. "They've been having some problems."

"Davis 'as the problem." Ryder murmured close to falling asleep. His Dad slapped him on the cheek. "Ow!"

"Stay up. What sort of problems?"

"He… thinks glee's for losers." Ryder was more alert as his mom brought in an ice pack.

"So he has a problem with you being in glee club? That's why he slammed you...?" I shot Ethan a look. He had been about to say twice in reference to the cafeteria beatdown heard round the world. I didn't think Ryder wanted his dad knowing even though my mind was ready to spill right along with Ethan.

"Jesus…" Mr. Lynn rubbed his forehead.

"Oh Baby." Mrs. Lynn shut her eyes.

My phone buzzed as I stood up walking to the door.

"You should come in." I put my phone to my ear looking at Marley through the screen.

"_How is he?"_

"I don't think he has a concussion. But seriously…"

"_I will, just not today."_

"Sam, who's at the door? Tell them to come in!" Mrs. Lynn said.

I grinned. "Now you have no choice." She gave me dagger eyes.

Marley's POV

I stepped into the Lynns' hallway feeling a prickle of… something. I couldn't quite understand what it was even as I followed Sam to the living room.

"Look who showed up. Miss Marley Rose." Sam smiled as he pointed to me in an uncanny impression of about twenty or so game show hosts in the last fifteen years.

"Hey ya Marls." Ryder smiled faintly, a smile of someone doped up on pain meds.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better…" He winced. "Clearly."

This conversation was going nowhere, or at least I knew it wouldn't once I opened my mouth. I had nothing to say, nothing that wouldn't sound totally stupid luckily Sam is an expert in the both of us.

"Oh! You talked to Finn right? Guess what our theme is for next week?" He had this dopey grin on his face. "Country!"

Ryder and I both groaned simultaneously as the boy standing next to Sam looked at us in confusion.

"What's so bad about country?"

Ryder shook his head at the boy. "No Ethan, it's not country that's bad. It's Sam's fanboyism."

Ethan, so that was his name? I silently thanked Ryder for his foresight. His mouth turned up. "I didn't take Evans for a fanboy of anything."

"Are you kidding? This is awesome!" Sam was giddy. "There's so much possibility. We have to do a group number."

"I see what you mean there." Ethan raised his eyebrows. "I guess that's my cue to go. I'll leave you songbirds to it."

"Nice meeting you Ethan." I said.

"You too Marley."

The door clicked shut leaving Sam, Ryder and I in the living room. What I didn't expect is what came next. Ryder put his head in his hands and screamed.

* * *

**_A/N: Ethan is portrayed by Andrew Garfield. Okay, songs. Sympathy for the Devil, originally by the Rolling Stones but I used the Guns N' Roses cover for the purposes of this chapter. Both are awesome, you should listen to them. The song Haley performs for her audition is Hell on Heels by the Pistol Annies. Oh and the cliffhanger is not medical. Next chapter Sam and Marley learn what has Ryder so on edge, some awkwardness between Marley and Haley, more with the Lynn family. Anything you want to see? Songs? Let me know._**


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N: How long has it been, my god. I am a horrible horrible author. I apologize. I was rereading this story last night after watching a ton of netflix which included glee reruns and got a sudden burst of inspiration. This chapter didn't quite go the direction I stated and not quite as long as my others, but hey, it's something. Hopefully a good something. Let me know! **_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Ryder's POV

All at once everything came to the surface, the door shutting was like a switch flipping. That's the best way I can describe it. I couldn't even think to grab a pillow from behind me to muffle the noise. It just had to happen. Everything flashed in my head at once, Haley telling me she was pregnant, first meeting Eli and Striker's first threat, the cafeteria, Haley's audition, what we were going to do, and finally football practice. It all came out in a quick and wrangled scream into my hands.

"Ryder! What's wrong?" Mom ran into the living room kneeling in front of me. "Ryder, are you hurt?"

I shook my head trying to force the angry tears back into my eyes. "No."

"What's going on?" Mom asked. "We can't help you unless you tell us." She looked back at Sam and Marley who were both looking freaked out by my outburst.

"Um…" Marley bit her lip. "We can go."

"No." I shook my head again. "You guys have to know." I was talking about Sam and Marley, but didn't take my eyes off of my mom. I couldn't look at them, heck I could barely look at _her_. Was I really about to do this?

"Whatever it is, you're cool to say." Sam could sense my hesitation. I wasn't sure if that made it better or worse.

"I talked to Haley today…" Come on, just do it. I had to tell them eventually. Might as well do it before they learned it from someone else. "She's pregnant. She took a test and everything."

"Whoa." Sam gasped. I could see him doing the math in his head, trying to make the events of the past few days make sense. "What are you gonna do?"

I shook my head.

"Oh Sweetheart." Mom put her arms around me. I knew she was probably confused, but she wouldn't be the one to bring the hammer down, not when I was like this. Was it wrong to be grateful I had gotten hurt at that moment?

"Is that why…?" Marley looked at me, I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Yeah, she got kicked off the Cheerios." I sighed. "I just, I don't know why it happened like this."

"Ryder," Mom looked at me. "It's going to be tough, but I know you're going to do the right thing. You'll get through it."

"I can't be a dad. I'm only sixteen."

"Who said anything about that? There's adoption right?" Sam said. He was right, but he didn't know Haley's family.

"Not that simple man." I sighed. Things were never that simple when it came to Haley.

"It worked for Quinn." Sam said.

"Yeah, might have worked for Quinn Fabray." I snorted. "But you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm not Finn."

"Ryder…" Marley started.

I shook my head. There was always gonna be that comparison. He was the one that got me to audition, he'd been quarterback like I am, and now there was something else for the club to compare us for. "Just knock it off. _Don't_ pretend to care."

I saw Marley tense as Sam stood. His voice came out sharp "Sure. See you at school." He turned to Marley. "Text you later Marls."

Marley didn't say anything as her eyes flew between us at rapid speed. So we were back to that? She didn't even make a move to follow Sam out the door, only nodding as the door slammed.

"Ryder, honey?" Mom put a hand on my shoulder. I knocked it away.

"I'm not in the mood for a pep talk Ma." I leaned back further on the couch.

"I should...go...I guess." Marley spoke, but I didn't look at her focusing instead on the patterns of the blanket I was covered with. "Feel better Ryder. Have a good night Mrs. Lynn."

"Thank you for coming Marley." Mom said. "Tell your mother we say hello."

"I will."

I almost didn't want her to leave, but in that moment it wasn't because of any bleeding heart urge to mend our friendship. I just didn't want to face my parents. Did that make me a horrible person? I don't know. I really don't. But it's what I felt, because I knew injured or not, I was about to get a lecture to end all lectures and not just because of Haley. I mean how else were my parents supposed to keep me awake, other than adding insult to injury?

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, so Ryder had a bit of an outburst and is now alone with his parents. Wonder how that will play out. Haha. Next chapter, the promised Lynn family well I don't know if I should call it a moment, more of an ultimatum, Marley tries to reach out to Haley with interesting results, and we actually see how Ryder's little outburst effects things with Sam. And probably more, I don't know depends how the muse cooperates and for how long. Feedback helps, so if you are still interested after my inexcusably long break which I can blame on a lack of inspiration as well as school and preparation for a new job, but mainly a lack of inspiration, drop a line. What do you wanna see? Song suggestions for the country theme? Suggestions for any sort of additional drama? Let me know if you'd like. **_


End file.
